


Anger As Red As Blood

by WrittenWits



Category: Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bat Cave, Death, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Killing, Lots and I mean lots of swear words, Murder, Pining, Playful Flirting, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, bat computer, lots of swearing, mothers murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: Black Mask orders someone in his crew to kill my mother, moving back to Gotham to seek my revenge. First night out roaming the streets of Gotham trying to gather info on Black Mask, I meet Red Hood. Which changes everything.——-= same day, elsewhere.***= day/s laters.





	1. First Night Out.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Jason todd, I love him so much. Leave some comments if you liked it.

Reader’s P.O.V

I had been in Gotham for 3 weeks now I am searching for Black Mask, that son of a bitch killed my mother and I wanted revenge. I was born and raise here in Gotham but then my mother move us away from my father to metropolis. You see my father was a gun for hire and kept getting mixed up with the wrong people, he was a sleazy ball and cheapskate too. Running around behind my mothers back with any woman he could get his hands on, constantly tired to rip off anyone he work for which surprisingly he would get away with it. He started off small did a few odd jobs for some of the low level scum of Gotham. But then one day I was sitting at home with my mother when my father suddenly comes bursting through the door, yelling at my mother to pack our things, we needed to go. Confused and panicked my mother tired to calm my father down to find out what was going on, when all of a sudden bullets began spraying every inch of our house. We all hit the deck as fast as we could but my mother caught a slug to the shoulder, I still remember the fear I felt as I lay on the floor watching everything around me burst into piece as it was pierced by bullets and watching my mother cry in pain as she lay bleeding on the floor. After the constant firing stopped my father the cowardly piece of shit he was jump up from the floor and ran straight out the back door leaving me and my mother alone and terrified, The front door comes flying in as I crawled towards my mothers side. Looking up I see the Penguin and his goons armed the to teeth with weapons.

“Hello, ladies. I’m sorry to interrupt your evening but have you seen your husband or father tonight?” He said with a sadistic smile on his face. I put myself over my mother to protect her I wasn’t going to let this scum lay a single finger on her, when suddenly one of Penguins goons grabs me by the wrist lifting me into the air like I was a rag doll pulling me close the his face

“The boss asked you a question, Where’s your daddy?” His breath smelt like cigarettes, I wanted to head butt him being this close I could but only being 8 years old I don’t think I would of done anything the to this 7ft gorilla.

“Please, leave my daughter alone.” My mother cried holding her shoulder as blood seeped from the wound, the Penguin stares down at my mother.

”Well, tell me where your husband is and I will let her go” the Penguin says with an evil smile.

My mother points to the back door “He run out there, didn’t say where he was going.” I can see the hatred for my father in her face as she speaks, I don’t blame her he was a coward who left his family alone and scared to save himself. The goon lets go of my wrist and I hit the floor, my mother rushes to me and puts her arms around me whispering that is was going to be ok. Penguin and his goons step over us and head out the back door, my mother just cradles me in her arms I can hear her crying and feel the warmth from the blood running down here arm. A few minutes later the GCPD show up, late like always. My mother and I are taken to the hospital where my mother is treated for her wounds and the doctor’s check me for any damage. After been released from the hospital we don’t go home, my mother uses a phone box to call someone.

Her my was Lois I remember my mother saying “Thank you, Lois.” over and over into the phone, once the call had ended my mother grabbed my hand and we jump on the next train out of Gotham. It was the last time I ever saw my father again and honestly I was happy about that. He could be dead for all I care, part of me wished he was that way he could never hurt my mother again. We lived in Metropolis happy for years my mother got a job as a nurse at Metropolis general, I started at a new school and my mother had me take self defence lessons, she signed me up for every class she could find. She wanted me to be safe after everything that had happened, she told me it was so I could take care of myself if need be and honestly I loved the classes. I never missed a single one and I would practice everyday, It also come in handy with the bullies at school. It was a good thing I took those classes so seriously now I could use these skills to hunt down and kill Black Mask. I may have never seen my father again but that doesn’t mean he was out of our lives, it had been 11 years since that day and all in life seemed well. Studying at a college in Star City, I was trying to get a degree in medical science, I wanted to be a nurse like my mother and help people. I was 19 now coming home for the holidays, I had a small apartment in Star City but I still had a room at mums so I would come home as much as possible to see her. We talked on the phone that morning she was so excited to see me it had been months, I missed her too and couldn’t wait to be home. I hated leaving my mother alone I was so worried about her but she insisted I go to college, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She lived in a medium suburban house on the outskirts of Metropolis it was the house she brought when we first moved here, 3 bedroom with a large backyard it was big enough for the two of us. I pulled into the street to see police cars and ambulances, they are scattered all over the street. I can’t make out which house they are at. My stomach begins to turn as I drive further into the street, people are standing on the street watching what’s going on, slamming my breaks on that’s when I see it. The stretcher coming out of my mother’s house. Jumping out of the car I run towards the house pushing past all the people, reaching the police line tape I duck under it. I can hear the yells of a voice behind me but I can’t take me eyes off the stretcher, moving closer I feel an arm grab my turning me around. I turn to be stared dead in the eyes by a police officer.

“You can’t be here.” he says in a stern voice, I just ignore him turning my back to him I rush towards to stretcher that is being lead to the ambulance and a sheet is covering it which can only mean one thing. A burning pain fills my chest as I move closer an arm grabs me again but I shake it off reaching the stretcher, I quickly grab the sheet pulling off. I freeze, I want to scream but I can’t my whole body is stiff, there on the stretcher is my mothers disfigured corpse beaten and bloody but I can tell it’s her. An arm grabs me with force pulling me away from the stretcher and recovering it with the sheet

“What the hell do you think you are doing ?” The officer yells at me, I don’t see him I can’t take my eye of the stretcher. He waves his hand in front of my face drawing my attention. “You can’t be behind the police line you need to leave.” He says again, raising my arm I point to the stretcher

“Tha... That’s my mot..mother” I say in a broke voice choking back to tears. His mouth slowly opens in shock and his eyes widen.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Please, follow me and I’ll take you to the head of this investigation.” He says in a soft voice following him he takes me into a van filled with other police officers.

“Sir, this is the victims daughter.” the officers says to a man wearing a hat, the man in the hat steps forward.

“I’m detective Henderson, Mike Henderson and I am so sorry for your loss.” he says shaking my hand lightly.

“What happened?” I ask looking at the ground fighting back tears, the burning pain my chest was still there growing stronger.

“We believe it was a home invasion gone wrong but we are not a one hundred percent on that we are still gathering evidence at this time.” his voice is stern when he speaks like he has had this same conversation a thousand times before. “I am so sorry for your loss, we will need you come down to the precinct and identify her body it just part of the formalities. I can have an officer driver you if you like?” His voice softens slightly this time.

“No, I’ll be fine. I can drive myself.” straightening up as I speak, trying to hold my head up.

“OK, her body is being transported now. If you would like to head to the precinct when you are ready.” He gives me a slight nod, I nod in return and leave the van. Rushing back to my car and getting in, the second the door closes the tears pour from my eyes, I can’t stop them. Within seconds my face is drenched and tears are dripping into my lap, what the hell happened to my mother. My crying intensifies it becomes hard to breath, I want to scream but my throat closes shut no noise will come out not even the sounds of me weeping. My body begins to ache from the violent shaking, everything has gone dark I can’t see or hear anything. After what felt like days of crying my body begins to calm down sadness is soon taken over by anger, I feel my blood boil, someone’s head was going to roll for this. After sitting on the side of the road for about an hour I head to the precinct to identify my mothers body, Going through all the formalities that were required I was told my mother body would be realised to me in 4 days so in that time I organised her funeral. The hardest part was telling my grandmother she was devastated I think the news nearly killed her, My aunt helps me organise everything which was a big help. The 4 days had past me and my aunt went to the precinct to collect her body, Detective Henderson was waiting in the mortuary. He had more information on my mothers killer, they had found a fingerprint at the crime scene who they believe belong to a member of Black Mask’s crew, Black Mask is a crazy crime lord of the underworld of Gotham. Hearing this reminded me of everything I went through as a child with my coward of a father it was happening all over again, except this time my mother is the one I will never see again that thought broke my heart. the burning pain was back a stronger then ever.

“We will do everything we can to bring your mothers killer to justice, I promise you.” Henderson says extending his hand, taking his hand and shake it firmly.

“Thank you, detective Henderson. I appreciate all the hard work you have done.” my face is stern I chose to show no expression. If the Metropolis PD were anything like the GCPD this would be the last time I ever spoke to him, besides Black Mask worked from Gotham they couldn’t get him there and to many of the GCPD were on his pay roll to hand him over. Having my mother’s body moved to the funeral home I finished up the last of the funeral arrangements and headed to bed, I had come back to my apartment in Star City. My mother’s house was still a crime scene and I couldn’t bring myself to stay in a hotel. My mother’s funeral is in 2 days she always wanted to be buried in Gotham next to her father. I was to travel to Gotham in a days time to ensure everything was ready.

The time went quickly soon it was the day of my mother’s funeral, all my mother’s friends and family turned up to pay there respects and the funeral was sweet and small what my mother would have wanted. After the serves everyone had left except me. I just stood there over my mother grave, staring at it I couldn’t cry my eyes are dry from crying for the past week. Just staring blankly at the tombstone the burning pain began to rise in my chest again but this felt different like it was filled with pure anger and hatred, that was the moment I realised I needed to find who killed my mother and make them pay with their lives. I couldn’t wait for the lazy police to get off their asses and do their jobs, I would take matters into my own hands. I would find Black Mask and all of his crew and slaughter them all just to make sure this never happened to anyone again. Bending down I placed my hand atop my mothers tombstone

“I will find out who did this, I will take everything away from them and ruin their lives, and when they are on the knees begging for mercy that is when I will take their head from their shoulders. I promise you mum.” I whisper soft placing my head against the tombstone. After a moment like this I stand up and turn around to leave, a man is standing a couple grave plots back staring at me, he is a young man wouldn’t be much older then me. He is tall muscular and handsome, dark reddish-brown hair with a strip of white through the front but it looks natural not dyed, he must have had a traumatic experience in life for it have gone like that. He is wear a skin tight shirt with a brown leather jacket a pair of denim jeans and sneakers, after staring at each other for a minute I avert my glaze and begin to leave the cemetery.

“Sorry for your loss.” A deep voice says from behind me, turning around my eyes meet his I give him a nod and continue to leave. It was oddly nice having a strange say that to me, maybe I should of said it back. He is in a cemetery after all he was probably visiting a loved ones grave. Now I feel kind of rude should I turn around and say something or just keep walking. Stopping in my tracks I turn around to relay a similar message to the strange who was kind enough to say something so kind to me, but to my surprise he is no where in sight. Looking around to see if I can see him walking off in the distance but seeing nothing it almost like he disappeared. Scratching my head confused was there even anyone there or was I seeing things, Maybe a ghost. I shake my head in disbelief turning back in the direction of my car I leave the cemetery.

It has been a 2 weeks now since my mother’s murder and just like I excepted I still haven’t heard anything from the police, I had been keeping myself busy though I had to clean out my mother’s house as I was selling it. It was to big for me to live in alone and I couldn’t bring myself to even spend one night there, everything about it gave me cold chills and I could still smell the bleach from the clean up crew and it made me feel sick every time I went there. I had decided to move back to Gotham I needed to find Black Mask and his crew, I couldn’t do that from Star City. I would buy myself a decent apartment in the nicer part of town, the money I was getting from the sale of the house and my inheritance would be enough that I wouldn’t have to work from at least 10 years. I had also be training again it’s been at least 3 years since my last self defence class but it’s just like riding a bike once you get going it all comes back to you. I need to be prepared, I need to be ready to take on Black Mask’s crew. If the info I have been gathering is correct he has at least 75 men, 12 cops on his payroll and half of Gotham’s under world scared of him. To think all of this was going on under the nose the Gotham city’s dark knight and his bat brats, how could they let Black Mask roam around running the city for the shadows. If they wouldn’t take him down I would, permanently.

Finding an apartment I finally moved to Gotham after a 2 days of setting up my apartment so I can use it as a base of operations, I have a computer which I have used to hack into the GCPD and street cameras so I can track down Black Mask. I have built myself a custom suit to wear to ensure no one sees my identity. I can’t get caught before I kill all of Masks crew. Hooded Kevlar woven skin tight suit for protection against small firearms and all bladed weapons, squeak proof steel cap boots for sneaking and reinforced kicks, element gloves that can reach 200 degrees Celsius and pump out 1000’s of volt of electricity which was controlled with a panel on my wrist, a utility belt with all kinds of items from a grappling gun to smoke bombs, half mask to hide bottom of my face and a domino mask for my eyes. My suit is a dark purple almost black it is the best colour for hiding in shadows, trying it on for the first time felt amazing, it felt like a surge of power was suddenly pulsing through my body and I can do anything.

I had been in Gotham for 3 weeks now and not once had I seen Batman or any of the bat brats. I have been tracking Black Mask and his crew for the past 2 weeks and I finally found an abandoned warehouse down on the docks that he was using as a hideout, I had decide to scope the place out tonight. Climbing through a window on the roof I preach myself on the rafters looking over the whole warehouse, there are a roughly 20 goons in here but no sign of Black Mask, they are moving crates most likely filled with drugs or guns. Suddenly a car pulls in and two guys in business suits get out and one of them opens the back door and out steps Black Mask, the rage begins to fill in my chest but I need to stay calm one slip up and I’m dead. Info is all I am here for and maybe I’ll burn down the warehouse when I’m done just to piss off Black Mask. I will take down his whole organisation before I kill him, I want him to suffer along with everyone who works for him. Something suddenly moves in the corner of my eye on the other side of the warehouse it is a window being opened and in slides 2 men. One is wearing a black body suit with blue markings across the chest with an domino mask and the other is wearing what looks like biker gear and a red whole face helmet. They sneak across the rafters just like I did but they haven’t seen me yet. Getting low I try to stay out of sight I watch as the 2 men scurry across the rafters on the other side of the building, they are very agile for muscular men but they move with easy like this is an everyday thing for them. As they move to be in my direct eyesight I can see who they are, it’s Red hood and Nightwing. Maybe I was wrong maybe they aren’t letting Black Mask run freely around Gotham but what were they doing here. They still haven’t notice me they are to busy watching Black Mask, what should I do? Should I stay where I am or leave? what if they notice me? I don’t know how they will react to another vigilante and one who is here to destroy Mask and his crew. Suddenly Red Hood pulls a gun out from under his leather jacket and aims it at Mask and takes a shot. The bullet grazes Black Masks cheek and everyone turns their attention to the direction that the bullet came from. All the goons drop what they are doing and pull their guns out at the ready, Black mask lets out a laugh.

“Hello, Red. How have you been? I see you brought a play mate.” Turning his head up to look at them and raising his hand. With a flick of his fingers all the goons take aim and begin to fire. Red hood and Nightwing scatter from the bullets and jump from the roof to the ground, taking out a few of the goons with ease all while avoiding the spray of bullets, they both taking cover behind the large crates scattered around the warehouse. Black Mask raises his hand which stops the goons from firing.

“Give up now and I’ll kill you quickly.” Mask says in a laugh. I can’t see Red hood or Nightwing as they hide behind the crates, Shit, should I help they are surrounded? A muffled laugh comes out from behind one of the crates

“You really are a fool, aren’t you Mask?” Red Hood says then suddenly a few round projectiles hit the ground behind Mask and his men causing an explosion. they’re body’s fly in different directions as they hit the ground with hard thuds. Looking in the direction the projectiles come from I see Nightwing, what the hell I thought he was behind the crate how did he sneak past us all. Mask and the men who weren’t knocked unconscious hurry back to their feet to find Red Hood standing on top of the crate he was hiding behind pointing two guns at them and Nightwing behind them with batons in either hand.

“Give up Mask and we will make it quick.” Red Hood’s tone is mocking.

Mask just laughs “Get ‘em boys” he yells.

Another spray of bullets rings out in the warehouse as Red hood returns fire jumping from the crate and Nightwing flips towards one of the goons and takes him out, all I can do is watch in amazement these 2 guys had taken down almost 20 goons between the two of them, I would have been lucky to take down 5 on my own in this situation. As Red Hood and Nightwing take out a few more goons Mask lets off a couple shots from his pistol as he runs towards the car, opening the door and dives into the drivers seat, taking off before I even have a chance to react. The goons continue to fight Red hood and Nightwing so their boss can get away. Once Black Mask is out of sight the remaining goons run out of the warehouse, Red Hood and Nightwing don’t give chase. Knocking out the guy in his hands Red Hood stands up and turns to Nightwing who is throwing a guy to the ground knocking him unconscious. That was amazing I had no idea just how hard this was going to be. I was out of my mind trying to do this, I couldn’t take down Black Mask and his crew, I wouldn’t of gotten out of this situation alive if I was down there. I was a fool for thinking I could but I couldn’t let my mothers death go unavenged, if I was to do this I would need to realise I could lose my life.

“You could’ve help.” A muffled voice suddenly pulls me from my thoughts looking down I see Red hood and Nightwing staring up at me, FUCK! I quickly scurry across the rafter towards the window as I hear movement below me. Getting out window and on to the roof, I climb up higher running as fast as my legs will carry me. Panic falls over me, shit, what was I going to do? I didn’t think they saw me up there, I thought I was hidden. Jumping on to the roof of the next warehouse tripping slightly as I land, steadying myself I continue to move as quick as I can, shit, shit what are they going to do to me if they caught me? Leaping from the rooftop to the ground I hurry down an alley way suddenly a figure lands in front of me cause me to stop in my tracks and I hear footsteps running up behind me, shit, I’m surrounded. Looking around I see a ladder to the roof of the building beside me. Jumping half way up the ladder and scurry up as quickly as I can, my heart is almost beating out of my chest from panic. Why am I so scared? I don’t think they would hurt me but I couldn’t be caught, not now, not on my first night. Hurrying on to the roof I run across the rooftop and jump onto the next roof seeing a figure either side running along the roofs at the same pace as me. How did they get up so quickly? what fuck were these dudes? I had heard the rumours of Batman and the other vigilantes of Gotham and seeing it first hand I could tell they were true. Leaping off the roof and running out into an opening looking around with panic and fear, I try to find a place to hide, seeing another alley across from me I make a run for it. Running into the alley I look behind to me see a figure giving chases and gaining on me fast, turning back I’m suddenly stopped when I am met with a brick wall inches from my face, SHIT! A dead end looking around for somewhere to flee, finding nothing my body begins to shake as I hear foot steps approaching behind me getting closer with each step.


	2. Can I Really Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running filled with fear and panic “I thought I was hidden.” trying desperately to get way, I don’t think they would hurt me, that bad. Meeting nothing but a brick wall how will I get out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having sooooo many thoughts on where to take this that I had to write another chapter today. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not, trying to better myself at writing and would love the feed back. And please don’t hold back.

Reader’s P.O.V

The night air is cold but thats not why my body is shaking, it’s shaking from fear and panic “What the fuck do I do?” I think to myself as I stare at the brick wall in front of me. The foot steps growing louder behind me. I can barely hear them over the beating of my own heart. It is so loud I can hear every thump in my ears, I’m sure whoever was behind me could hear it too. In fear I bring my hands to my chest clamped them together. THATS IT!, my gloves I slowly touch the panel on my wrist to activate the electric shock sequence in my gloves. Whoever is behind is getting very close I can hear them panting from running, just a second longer my gloves need to charge, a faulty design on my behalf I will need to change that. Suddenly hand touches on my shoulder my body tense, what were they going to do to me. I heard a rumour Red hood had actually killed people but the other refuse to, what if it was him was he going to kill me. Suddenly the ping sound of my gloves being full charged rings in my ears, with out a second thought I turn around quickly placing my hands flat on their chest. A massive volt of electricity surges through their body as they let out a slight scream of pain, pushing them with all my might, I push them out of my way and run back down the alley way heading out the way I come in. Just as I’m about reach the end thinking I’m free an arm suddenly comes out of nowhere and close lines me across the chest. Hitting the ground with a hard thud my eyes close and I let out an hmph. Taking a deep breath as the force knocked the wind out of me, I slowly of my eyes as a blurry vision of a Red helmet appears before me.

“Feisty one, aren’t ya?” Red hood says in a mocking voice and I can tell he is smirking under his helmet.

“Argh, that actual kind of hurt.” Nightwing appears over me with a smile as if I didn’t just pump a couple hundred volts of electricity through him.

Trying to sit up Red Hood puts his boot on my chest and pushes me back to the ground, pulling a gun from under his jacket he points it at my face “Don’t even think about it, girly.” pushing more force onto my chest, I grabbed his boots with both hands trying to remove it and press the heat button on my wrist while hoping they don’t see. Red Hood then cocks his gun which makes me look up at him, he lets out a cocky laugh.

“I like it when they play rough.” He says removing his boot from my chest and kneeling down over me pinning one of my hands to my body he puts the gun closer to my face, my eyes widen in fear. Was this how I was going to die my first night out trying to seek revenge for my mother’s murder, cut short because of a lunatic in a red hood with a gun, the ping of my gloves rings again.

“Aim for the back of the neck” I think to myself his helmet stops just below the curve of his skull it’s exposed skin. I can burn him which should force him back with pain, do a backwards handstand and kick Nightwing in the chest, hopefully it will be enough to get away. Holding my palm out flat I swing my arm aiming for the back of Red Hood’s neck, swinging my arm as hard as I can it is suddenly stopped in midair. Red Hood had caught my arm, squeezing my wrist and pushing my arm to the ground holding it in place. He puts the end of barrel flat on my forehead, the metal is ice cold which is surprise as he had only fired them a few minutes ago at Black Mask and his crew.

“Don’t know when to give up, do ya?” Tilting the gun slightly on my head.

“Stop it Red, you’re scaring the poor girl.” Nightwing’s voice is soft and caring unlike Red Hood’s, his voice is husky and mean. his voice isn’t as muffled when he was this close I could hear him quite clear through the helmet.

“If you’re going to shoot me get it over with, otherwise get off me I got shit to do.” I narrow my eyes as I stare up into the white slits in his helmet, trying not to show my fear. Letting out a laugh Red Hood pulls the gun from my head still kneeling over me and holding me hand down.

“Extra feisty, I like it.” Laughing he puts his gun back under his jacket, letting go of my wrist he rises to his feet still towering over me. Sliding back so I was out from under his legs, Nightwing moves to Red Hood’s side so the are both standing in front of me. Raising to my feet slowly rubbing at my wrist as it hurt slightly from the force Red Hood used to pin it down. Staring up at them from under my hood, eyes darting back and forth between them unsure as to what is about to happen. They stare me up and down, I can’t see either of their actual eyeballs but I can feel them on me as they trace every curve of my body studying me.

“I have never seen you in Gotham before.” Nightwing tilts his head slightly to the side and places his had on his hip “You must be new here.” giving me a soft smile.

I studying both of them the same why they studied me, Nightwing’s black skin tight suit gripped to his muscular body. He had a big blue bird symbol that run across his chest curving to his pecs all the way to his shoulders. He had two batons attached to his back that look pretty fancy. Red Hood who was slightly taller had a brown leather jacket on it looked kind of familiar but I couldn’t think where from. His body was just as muscular as Nightwing’s. He had tight black leather pants held up by a utility belt, combats boots that most reached his knees they had shin guards on them for built in protection. A big red bat spread across his armoured shirt that still somehow showed the shape of his pecs and abs. I couldn’t see his guns, he hide them under his jacket which made it hard to guess how many he had.

“Something like that.” I reply keeping my eyes on them, I needed to get out of here but how they were blocking my only way out. Think Y/N how do I get out of here, throw a smoke bomb and make a run from it, No they wouldn’t fall for that. Shit what do I do think, think....

“And what does that mean?” Red Hood asks curiously.

“What is this, a meet and greet?” I ask sarcastically tilting my head back and smiling but they can’t see it for it is hiding under a half face mask. I can hear buzzing faintly in the distant coming our way, if I was correct it was my way out, please let me be right.

The whites of Nightwing’s mask narrows as I can see his face becoming annoyed at what I said but Red Hood lets out a laugh.

“Gotham is our city, it doesn’t need another costumed hero.” Nightwing snarks, letting out light laugh I roll your eyes at him.

“Tsk, Gotham belongs to no one. She is to wild to be tamed and who said I was a hero?” I say putting my hands behind my back, hearing my words and seeing my movement they put their guards up. The buzzing is growing louder and closer please be what I think it is, I need to keep them distracted for a few more seconds. Staring them down as I slowly unclip my grappling gun from the back of my belt, the buzzing sounds is nearly over head growing louder as it comes closer. Suddenly a shadow casts over us as a blimp flys over head, YES! Just as I thought. Red hood and Nightwing both look up in surprise what the hell was a blimp doing down at the docks this late it wasn’t part of their flight path. Pulling the grappling gun from behind my back I point it at the cockpit of the blimp and fire, the second its claws grip into the metal I press the button to retract it. Holding on as tightly as I could as this was the first time I had ever done this and I was afraid it would slip out of my hands and I would be left standing there like an idiot, my body is suddenly yanked into the air just missing the edge of the building as it swings out from not being able to control it. Red hood and Nightwing watch as I flying up into the air away following behind the blimp.

“Bye boys.” I yell as I’m carried over the top of the building and out of sight.

Holy fucking shit I’m clinging on for dear life, I’m up a lot higher than I thought I was, retracting the grappling hook till I reach the side of the blimp. Struggling to hold on I move my grip from the grappling gun to a bar that runs along the outside out the blimp, wrapping both my arms around it and using all my strength to hold on. The blimp moves away from the warehouse area of the docks back into the city, I glanced behind me to make sure Red Hood and Nightwing aren’t following behind. They don’t seem to be but it’s a bit hard to see from up here. As the blimp moves through the city it flys close to the tops of the buildings, I can drop on to the top of a building and I should be home free but I need to time it right or I will splat onto the sidewalk instead. I can see a building with a large rooftop coming up in the distance that’s the one I need to drop on to, the distance between the blimp and the drop to the roof only looks to be a couple meters so I shouldn’t hurt myself, hopefully. Taking a deep breath I watch the building slowly approach 3, 2, 1.

“Fuck” is all I can scream as I fall through the air. Falling feet first I watch as the distance between me and the roof close in, just before hitting I try to roll myself so I don’t fall straight on my feet, it might break an ankle. Falling onto the roof on slight angle I hit to cold concrete and roll a couple times before stopping on my stomach, ouch that hurt a lot more then I thought it would but nothing feels broken. I roll on to my back and just stare up at the night sky I can barely see the stars from all the light pollution and steam here in Gotham but it still looks kind of pretty. The steam from the factory’s giving it kind of a misty effect. Letting out a breath I sit up slowly groaning as my body hurts, what a crazy night I was only meant to be gathering information on Black Mask but instead I got chased down by some of the bat brats, used my gloves and grappling gun for the first time and got the fly on the outside of a blimp. Fuck, this was going to be a lot more hectic them I original thought, why did I think this was going to be easy. I had no idea what I was doing.

“What, because you kickass some in your defence classes you think you can put on a costume and stop the bad guys. You fucking idiot.” I say to myself aloud as I lay back down closing my eyes. My whole body felt like it was on fire and it was only the first night, was I really going to do this, could I really do this? Just barely held my own against 2 guys, Black Mask had at least 50 dudes lefts and I can’t forget about the cops on his payroll. If he finds out I’m coming after him the GCPD will rain a shit storm down on me, Not to mention I completely fucked myself “who said I was a hero?” what was I thinking when I said that. Now all of Gotham’s hero’s are going to be after me, slapping my hand to my face for being such idiot letting out an exasperated groan, I slide my hand from my face and open my eyes. Staring up at the stars I just lay there. I figured if Red Hood and Nightwing were chasing me they would found me by now, I’ll stay here just a bit longer and take a long route home just to make sure no one is following me.


	3. Mysterious Woman In Purple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jason’s POV of the event that happened and the discussion in the batcave afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad spelling English is my one and only laungue and i suck at it (doesnt help living in Australian its like 3 laungues smashed together down here.) hope you enjoy, let me know if you would like more.

Jason’s P.O.V

  
The moonlight shined in between clouds illuminating the docks of Gotham, the night wind was cold as it blew against the exposed skin on Red Hood’s neck. Sitting atop a build two blocks from the docks, Red Hood to the east and Nightwing to the north, Watching one of Black Mask’s warehouses. They had been scoping this place out for days and if there intel was correct tonight is the night Mask would be visiting to check up on his operation, it was a storage warehouse for drugs and weapons. The boats bring them in by sea then they are distributed from this warehouse to all over the country, Mask had brought everyone on the docks and anyone who didn’t compile was killed on the spot and their body’s dumped in the water. Tonight was the night Mask is going down.

“If we could catch him red handed there is no way he could walk free this time and if he does I might just have to put a bullet in him.” Red Hood says through the communications device in his ear.

“You know it never works out that easy and I don’t think Batman would agree with that.” Nightwing reply’s from the other side of the docks, they were sitting at different vantages points just outside the docks but still close enough to see of anyone coming and going.

“Who cares what the old man thinks.” Red Hood snarls.

“Ha, sure red.” Nightwing laughs.

Suddenly a figure merges across one of the rooftops, leaping up on to the roof of the warehouse not making a sound and moving across to one of the windows.

“Red?” Nightwing asks.

“Yeah I see her. Do you know who she is?” Red hood reply’s.

“Purple suit, huntress?”

“No, suits to dark and we would know if she was back in Gotham.”

“Must be a Newbie? Be cautions we don’t know if she is friendly or not.”

“I’m always cautions.” Red hood chimes, to which Nightwing just lets out a sigh.

The woman climbs in through one of the windows and preachers herself in the shadows on the rafters, a few minutes later a black sedan pulls into the docks and heads towards the warehouse, It was Black Mask’s car.

“Ready, Nightwing?” Red Hood asks

“Always.” Nightwing laughs.

Jumping down from the vantage points they meet on the other side of the warehouse, climbing in through the window, Red Hood and Nightwing preach themselves on the rafters opposite the woman. Neither look up to acknowledge that she is there, Red Hood pulls a gun out from under his leather jacket and aims it at Mask and takes a shot, the bullet grazes Black Mask’s cheek.

  
“Hello, Red. How have you been? I see you brought a play mate”  
  
A fire fight with Black Mask’s goons breaks out and he escapes by diving into his car and driving away like a coward. After the bullets have finished flying and the last goon is knocked out, they turn their attention to the woman on the rafters .

“You could’ve help.” Red Hood says to the woman, to which she panics and scurries across the rafter and back out the window she came in. Red Hood and Nightwing split up running out of either side of the warehouse to flank the woman, getting on the roof Red Hood runs along to the alleyway the woman is heading to.

“She moves quick.” Red Hood says.

“Cut her off in the alleyway, Red.” Nightwing orders.

“I got her.” Red Hood reply’s landing in front of the woman in the alleyway causing her to stop abruptly, as Nightwing comes up from behind her. She looks around the alley before jumping up a ladder and hurrying onto the roof.

“Told you she was quick.”

Nightwing just gestures his head for Red Hood to move, getting on the rooftops either side of her they chase her into an opening, she quickly darts down another alleyway that Red Hood and Nightwing both know is a dead end.

“I’ve got her this time.” Nightwing snarks following her into the alleyway, she meets the dead end.

“Guessing she doesn’t know the layout.” Red Hood thinks to himself as he waits at the end of the alley just in case. Suddenly a bright spark illuminates the walls of the alley and subtle scream from Nightwing echoes out, Red Hood just shakes his head at how easy it was for this newbie was to take down Nightwing. He got to close probably figured she was no danger from the way she panicked and ran, “Never underestimate anyone, Dick. you know that.” Red Hood thinks to himself as he can hear the woman coming toward him.

Close lining her across the chest to the ground, she takes a deep breath as it must of knocked the wind out of her.

“Feisty one, aren’t ya?” Red Hood’s tone is mocking, she tries to get up but Red Hood puts a boot on her chest and pulls a gun from under his jacket pointing it at her. She struggles trying to pull the boot off her chest and pressing a button on her wrist at the same time. Trying to scare her Red Hood kneels down on her pinning her arm to her body and her to the ground, feeling the heat coming from her other hand Red Hood knows just what she is going to do. Swinging her arm Red Hood grabs it midair. Slamming her wrist back into the ground and holding her there tightly Red Hood puts the gun against her head. Nightwing says to stop because he is scaring her but Red Hood knows she is not that scare.

“If your going to shoot me get it over with, otherwise get off me I got shit to do.” Her tone is sharp trying not to show any fear, Red Hood likes her fiery attitude. He can’t help but laugh at her responses to a gun flat against her forehead, letting her up but still towering over her for intimidation tactics Red Hood stands up. She slides out from under his legs and stands up, studying her Red Hood can see she is in good shape. skin tight suits forming to her every curve but you can’t really see her face it is hiding with a hood, a domino mask and mouth mask. She must be really trying to hide her identity if she would go to all the trouble of wearing that, Red Hood couldn’t judge though he had a domino mask on under his helmet just it case it gets broken or he needs to take it off.

“I have never seen you in Gotham before.” Nightwing tilts his head slightly to the side and places his had on his hip “You must be new here.” Giving her his classic pretty boy smile.

Red Hood can feel her eyes studying his body, checking out his equipment, examining every inch of his uniform. what was she doing in the warehouse, was she watching black mask and why?

“Something like that.” Her voice is muffled a little by the mask but she has a sweet voice.

“And what does that mean?” Red hood asks curiously.

“What is this, a meet and greet?” She snarks, Red Hood really likes her fiery attitude she was quick with her comebacks as she was on her feet. He couldn’t help but laugh at her answer as it annoyed Nightwing which is always a plus but she soon gave them the impression she was not friendly by her actions and words.

“Who said I was I hero?” Red hood knew these word all to well he had said them many times, he was still unsure what he was a hero or villain. He can hear a faint buzzing in the distance, it sounded like a blimp but they shouldn’t be flying over the docks this late at night it wasn’t part of their flight pattern. A few seconds passes as they stare down this woman that buzzing sound ground louder, then suddenly a large shadow is cast over the alleyway, it was a blimp but what the hell was it doing down at the docks. The woman fires her grappling gun at to the blimp, the claws dig into the side of the cockpit. The woman is yanked from the ground flying into the sky, from the looks of it this was her first time using it, she did pretty well other then nearly hitting her legs on the building.  
  
“Bye boys.” she yells, Red Hood and Nightwing just watch as disappears over the rooftop.

“Dibs.” Red Hood shouts smacking the back of his hand on Nightwing’s chest.

“What? No, you can’t call dibs, you heard her she’s not friendly.” Nightwing snaps.

“You’re just jealous I called dibs before you.” Red Hood snarks walking away.

“Not going after her?” Nightwing gestures to the roof.

“Nah, she is long gone now. Besides you saw her face when she was lifted up, she is a rookie, I don’t think she will be any danger.” Red Hood waves Nightwing off.

“Just like Batman with Catwoman.” Nightwing mumbles to himself before following Red Hood.

———————

_ In the bat cave. _

Bruce is sitting at the bat computer typing away, Damian and Tim are sparring in the training area just off to the side and Alfred is no where is sight. The sounded of motorbikes soon fills the cave as Nightwing and Red Hood return pulling in and parking their bikes in the usuals stop, turning off their bikes Nightwing removes his helmet.

“You can’t call dibs!” Dick yells at Jason as he get off his bike, removing his helmet and giving Dick a smirk.

“Well, I already did. You’re just jealous I saw her first.” Jason flicks his soft reddish brown hair, running his hand through his white streak in the front. Making their way over to the bat computer.

“Saw who first?” Damian question grabbing Tim in a headlock before struggling as Tim breaks free.

“Some new woman in a purple suit.” Dick answers.

“A purple suit?” Bruce questions from the computer “Is this her?” Bringing up images of a woman in a purple suit in different locations across Gotham. Damian and Tim stopping fighting and follow Dick and Jason to the bat computer, displaying the images across the larger screen above Jason eyes glance the screen.

“Yep, thats her. She snuck into black mask warehouse.” Jason answers.

“She started turning up a bit over a week ago, mainly scurrying across rooftops and watching members of the Black Mask’s crew.” Bruce says bring up pictures from different angles.

“Do we know anything about her?” Tim asks.

“No, she is good at covering her tracks and she hasn’t made any major moves yet. She seems to be information gathering, I picked up someone hacking into the GCPD about 3 weeks ago but I haven’t been able to track down the source. If had to guess I would say it was her.” Bruce turns around in the chair the face Jason and Dick.

“Did either of you find out anything? A name?” Bruce questions them.

“No, she wouldn’t give a straight answer and she was gone before we could ask for her name.” Dick answers.

“Yeah, why the hell was there a blimp down at the docks?” Jason ask staring at the pictures on the screen.

“A fire in a building down town, all blimps were forced to divert course due to the smoke.” Bruce says turning his chair back around. “We will have to keep an eye on her, she seems interested in Black Mask and his crew which could be dangerous for her.” Bruce rests his elbows on the desk and clamps his hands together bring them up to his mouth as he stares at the screen in front of him.

“I already called dibs.” Jason puts his arm straight up in the air. “She is feisty, just how I like ‘em.”

“You shouldn’t call dibs on a young woman, Master Jason.” Alfred says entering the cave with a tray with tea cups and a pot of tea. “It’s not very gentlemanly.”

“But Dick calls dibs all the time.” Jason pouts.

“That’s because Grayson actually has a chance with most women.” Damians tone mocking.

“Least I’m old enough to get a woman, unlike you squirt.” Jason sticks his tongue out at Damian, Damian lets out growl before diving at Jason.

“Died again Todd” Jason grabs Damian and they wrestle a bit.

“Enough!” Bruce voices booms through the cave, as Alfred place the tray down next to him pouring him a cup of tea and handing it to him.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce’s voices is now soft, Jason and Damian nudge each other before standing up straight.

“So, what should we do about her? Does anyone else in the city know her? Purple suit kinda gives of a Huntress or Catwoman vibe.” Tim questions.

“Huntress is out of town and I would know if Selina had a partner. This mysterious woman works alone but has a single focus, Black Mask but why?” Bruce rubs his hand across his chin and sips his tea. “I will start checking record for any recent murders involving Black Mask and his crew. Dick, Damian, I want you two to find Black Mask, we need to find him before this woman does. Jason, Tim, I want you two to see what other information we can find out about the woman in purple, we need to know if she is dangerous, hit the streets if you need to.” Bruces orders everyone.

“She did say she wasn’t a hero.” Dick says.

“She was just trying to make herself sound intimidating, you heard what she said about Gotham ‘No one owns her, she is to wild’.” Jason changes his tone to sound more feminine and flicking his hand as if pushing long locks behind his shoulder. “Nothing but talk.”

“Coming from the guy how pinned her to the ground and said ‘I like it when they play rough’.” Dick saying in a tone mocking to Jason’s. Bruce and Alfred shoot Jason unpleasant looks to which Jason puts his hands up in defence.

“Dick was the one who let her electrocute him, I had to stop her from getting away.” Jason says defensively.

“Whatever the case, we need to be cautions around her just because she seems like an amateur doesn’t mean you should drop your guard. She could be dangerous.” Bruce takes another sip of tea, before resuming typing on the computer. Tim and Damian re-enter the training area, as Dick moves to put his suit away. Jason takes of his mask, running his hand through the silver white streak in the front of his hair he looks back up at the screen above the computer. Seeing the pictures of the woman still there he can’t help but smile “This is going to be fun.” Is all Jason can think to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn’t get Damian or Tim’s attitudes right, not their biggest fan so haven’t read many of their comics.


	4. My First Move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another playful run in with Red Hood, I make my first move on Black Mask. And meet two unexpected people.

Reader’s P.O.V

It had been a week now since my run in with Red Hood and Nightwing, I was so sore the next day it took a few days to recover. Using that time to modify my suit and found some a new locations to set up bases, it is to dangerous to come back here every night and having more then one safe house is a smart idea. Renting a cheap apartment in the narrows and a shipping container at a storage place down at the docks, both under fake aliases of course, it’s Gotham, fake identity’s were easy to come by. I took this time to really think if i was going to do this, I needed to realise that if I was going to I would have to put my life on the line and I would have to take lives as well. I had come to the decision that I would risk everything my identity, my life, everything I would put it all on the line to destroy Black Mask and his crew. I had gathered more information on Mask’s crew, found a few shops that where fronts for his operation. Strip clubs, grocery stores and even a rubbish removal company total cliché, I had been scoping out some these places for the past 2 nights to see if I can find out anything else.

Sitting on the roof top late at night across from one of Mask’s strip clubs watching the people come and go, no one and nothing suspicious so far. I had a strange feeling someone that was watching me, it was the same feeling I had the past 2 nights. It was like someone had been following me watching my every move, I decide to move to another roof top and see if anyone follows. Moving through the shadows to a roof top 2 blocks away I see a figure moving across the roof in the distance, jumping down into an alleyway I hide behind a dumpster. The figure lands in the alleyway, It was obvious they were looking for me. I wait till they are past the dumpster before sneaking up behind them, Coming from behind the dumpster I can’t see anyone it’s like they disappeared, I am suddenly grabbed and pushed face first into the wall. There was someone behind me I hadn’t noticed, they grab the back of my hood pushing my cheek into the wall, pinning my arms behind my back as there body pushes against mine so I am unable to move. I can hear breathing but it sounds as though it is muffled by something,

“Hey, there feisty.” A familiar voice says, trying to break free but they push themselves further against me, pushing my cheek into the wall making me wince in pain. Trying to turn my head I see the familiar colour of red.

“Red Hood?” I question barely audible from my cheek being pushed into the wall.

“Mmm, you know my name.” He purrs in a seductive voice, “And what’s yours?”

“Uhhh..” Shit, I never thought of a name it was the last thing on my mind. Red Hood’s body shakes against mine as he lets out a laugh.

“You never thought of one, did you?” He snickers. I try to struggle free only to have him tighten his grip on my hands and push himself deeper into me, I can feel his utility belt pushing into my lower back. “Maybe I should give you one? Make you my pet.”

“Don’t think so, buddy.” I snap struggling erratic trying to break free, Red Hood chuckles pushing my head harder into the wall. This makes you whine in pain as the brick grazes my cheek, “Let me go!” I snap

“Oh but why, I like playing with you. You’re feisty.” Red Hood teases playfully.

“Let me go and I’ll show you how feisty I can be” I smirk.

“Hmm,” Red Hood hums as if thinking, “Purple, fiery, shadows, night-“ Red Hood trails off random words.

“What ar-“

“Violet Mistress, yeah that’s it.” Red Hood coos cutting me off “Mistress for short.”

“What?” I question confused what he is talking about.

“Violet Mistress, that’s your name now.”

“Ha, like hell it is, that’s so lame but I guess I couldn’t expect much better from the guy named Red Hood who wears a red hood.” I laugh, no way in hell was I going to be called Violet Mistress.

“Hey! don’t judge, you couldn’t even be bothered coming up with a name.” Red Hood jokes, he loosens his grip from my head and hands taking a step back. Turning around he is towering over me I only reach the bottom of his chin, standing so close I’m forced to stand with my back to the wall. Staring up at him from under my hood, “So, why are you so interested in Black Mask? There are tones of better looking guys in Gotham.”

“Trust me, it’s not because of his looks.”

“Then what is it?” Red Hood tilts his head in curiosity. “Maybe I can help you?”

“I don’t need your help.” I try to move away but am stopped by Red Hoods hand slamming into the wall in next to my face.

“I’m trying to friendly, Mistress, but if you like...” Red Hood leans closer to my ear “I can get rough again.” I can hear him smirk under his helmet.

“Don’t call me that.” I snap pushing his chest making him step back, Red Hood clicks his tongue tutting at me and shakes his head. I knew he was going to try a pin me into the wall again so I make a break for it while he was busy shaking his head, running down the alleyway I climb the fire escape up on to the roof. I can hear Red Hood following behind, the sounds of our foot steps echoing across the rooftops as we play cat and mouse. Leaping from building to building, I can hear him land every time, the sound of his boot scuffing on the concrete. After a few minutes I try to lose him so I can go back to info collecting, I can’t waste my night playing tag as much as I would like to. Jumping down into an alleyway I knew every well, I had been studying city maps I didn’t want to get stuck in a dead end again. I knew 2 alleys over is a sewer drain I could use to lose him, I had studied the underground systems as well I thought it would be a good way to get around the city but hadn’t been down there yet. Knocking some trash cans and stacks of palettes over along the way trying to create some distance between us, I make it to alley with the drain lifting the manhole cover I jump down and pull the cover back over. Leaning against the wall I watch the moonlight shining through the holes in the cover, after a few seconds I see the break in the moonlight as Red Hood runs past. Closing my eyes I let out a sigh of relief for losing him, suddenly I hear a deep animalistic grumble and the water in front of me moving. Opening my eyes I am met with a giant half crocodile half man beast like creature raising from the waters, my body shakes as my mouth falls open in fear. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream but my body wouldn’t do anything, the beast glowing yellow eyes locked onto me as the water runs off its scale like skin. It steps out of the water advancing towards me, I had never seen anything like it before. I had heard the classic tails of people flushing pet lizards down into the sewers and them turning into crocodiles but never thought they were real, I would of pissed myself in fear but my body had tensed up so much I couldn’t even do that. The beast is now inches from my face as I cower in fear, it takes in a deep breath and exhales with such force it blows my hood off my head. It opens its mouth running its snake like tongue over its lips and razor sharp teeth, I just stand there eyes widen as my body shakes in fear unable to move or do anything.

 **“Looks like I don’t have to go out for dinner.”** The creatures growls licking its lips.

“P-please.” I stutter just barely over a whisper unable to say or do anything else.

“Back off, Croc. she is mine.” An over confident muffled voice echoes through the tunnels, Croc turns his head only to be met with Red Hoods boots flying through the air square into his face. Using all his weight Red Hood pushes off Croc making him fall back in the water with a large splash, landing next to me Red Hood grabs my hand and begins running down the tunnel dragging me in toe. Turning the corner he continues down the tunnel still holding on to my hand as I run to keep up with him, Croc lets out an angry beastly growl from around the corner. Looking behind I see the water moving as Croc comes advancing in a rage, “FUCK” is all I can think to myself, picking up my pace as Red Hood drags me behind him. After running for what felt like an eternity and turning a few corners Red Hood stops. too busy looking back in fear at the gaining beast I almost run past him but he grabs my waist to stop me, just in time as I would of fell to my death as the tunnel ended. Coming to large opening where all the drains meet into a large drop off like a ravine, it was about 200 meters round and you couldn’t see the bottom from all the running water. Red Hood takes out his grappling gun fires it across to another tunnel, Croc is just meters from us and gaining, advancing in such a rage water in splashing every where as he runs.

“Hold on.” Red Hood orders wrapping his arm around my waist tighter, I throw my arms around his neck and hold of for dear life. Just as Croc is about to grab us Red Hood jumps swinging us both through the air, it was like a scene from Tarzan. Swinging to the other side Red Hood puts me back on my feet, Croc lets out a deep animalistic scream of anger from the other side where we were just standing. Hopefully that beast of a thing couldn’t jump this far, without giving it a chance Red Hood grabs my hand and continues through the tunnels. Coming to a ladder below manhole cover, Red Hood climbs the ladder lifting off the cover and climbs out. Climbing up the ladder behind him, just as I reach the top he offers me his hand to help me up, taking his hands he helps me out of the drain and on to my feet.

“What the hell was that thing?” I question through panted breaths tired from running from my life, he called it Croc so he must know what it is.

“That is Killer Croc. he lives in the sewers, so I wouldn’t go down there.” Red Hood pulls the manhole cover back over.

“Noted, is there any other weird shit in Gotham I should know about?” I question curiously, if a giant croc man is living in the sewers what else did Gotham have. It hadn’t changed much since I left as a child, the criminals and police are still the same, there just seemed to be more nutcases and mutated freaks then I remember.

“Thought you didn’t need my help?” Red Hood comments sarcastically, I just roll my eyes and pulling my hood back over my head.

“Fine, I’ll find out on my own then.” I shrug turning to walk away but my arm is grabbed spinning me back around pulling me into his chest, holding my arm against his chest Red Hood wraps his other arm around the lower of my back, pulling us flush against each other.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He questions seductively tilting his head, I try to pull away but his grip around my waist tightens lifting me up so the tip of my toes just touch the ground. “I just saved your life, I think I deserve a reward or at least a thank you.”

“Thank you, now let me go.” I order trying to struggle free.

“That didn’t sound sincere, say it with meaning.” Red Hood taunts lifting me off the ground a little more, my feet dangling as he holds with one arm like I weigh nothing. I could tell he is a cocky bastard and he isn’t going to let me go till I gave him what he wanted.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation. “Thank you for saving me, Red Hood.” I say in a friendly tone hoping he will leave me alone now.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” He comments snidely still not letting me go, I just stare at the white slits in his helmet. I wonder what he looks like without his helmet, he sounded cocky so if I had to guess I would say he is a pretty boy. We just stare at each other as the cold night air blows through the alleyway, his body pressed against mine as he holds me gently just off the ground.

“Are you going to let me go?” I question.

“If you tell me why you are info gathering on Black Mask?”

“Because I’m going to destroy everything Black Mask has built.” I state becoming annoyed with this whole situation, he was wasting my time I had better thing I could be doing. Red Hood chuckles before placing me flat on my feet. Letting go of my arm and unwrapping his hand from around my waist, dragging it across the low of my back slowly as he stares down at me. He doesn’t step back once he has releases me, instead he runs the hem of my hood closes to my cheek between his fingers.

“Maybe I’ll help you?” Red Hood says in a seductive tone, towering over me our bodies still touching.

“Like I said, I don’t need your help.” grabbing his wrist as it comes down the hem of my hood, he was getting very close to the zipper. I pull his fingers from my hood, stepping back and letting go of his hand.

“We’ll see.” Red Hood’s tone is smug, he pulls his grappling gun and fires into the distance “I’ll see you around, Mistress.” I swear I could feel him wink at me.

“That’s not my name, it’s lame.” I yell as he lifts up into the air and disappears into the night. I let out a laugh and shake my head, it was easy to see he was toying with me. Trying to get me to play the game, the same game I heard rumours of Batman and Catwoman playing on the rooftops. I was flattered that Red Hood would think of me like that, but I couldn’t get involved with someone especially not with someone like him. I couldn’t be distracted by something like that, I needed to focus on what I had to do. Checking the time I notice it will be sun up soon, DAMN IT, I wasted to much time playing with Red Hood. I decided to call it a night I’ll head back to my new place in the narrows it is the closes but first pulling a new device from my belt I managed to buy from the black market of Gotham same place I got the fake identities. It was a device designed to sense tracker devices and block all phone signals in a 1 mile radius, It’s amazing what you can buy in this city. Waving it over my body it beeps when I move it closer to the back of my utility belt, that’s where I find a tracker Red Hood had placed on me. I knew he was going to That’s why I put one on him as well, hopefully he doesn’t think I’m smart enough for something like that. Pulling it off I throw it on it the ground to step on it but stop just before I crash it. I might have a bit of fun with him instead let him run around following someone else, see if I can throw him off my trail.

——————

Jason’s P.O.V

Making it back to his bike Red Hood runs a similar device like the one you had over himself, it beeps as he runs it down his arm. Pulling back to rolled up sleeve of his leather jacket he finds a small purple tracking device, he thinks back to you grabbing his wrist that’s when you slipped it in he was surprised he didn’t even notice.

“Smart and feisty.” Red Hood smiles as throws the tracker on the ground, stepping on it and crushing it to bits.

“Who?” A male voice calls out from behind him, turning he is met with Red Robin approaching him from the shadows.

“Violet Mistress, the mysterious woman in the purple suit.”

“Ha, what a lame name.” Red Robin laughs.

“Hey! no its not.” Red Hood snaps defensively.

“You gave her that name, didn’t you?” Red Robin asks tilting his head taunting Red Hood.

“Shut up.” Red Hood snaps, starting his bike and driving away, Red Robin just shakes his head and follows on his bike.

 

***

Reader’s P.O.V

  
A week has passed since my play date with Red Hood, I had been out every night since but hadn’t seen him or any of the others. Come to think of it I still haven’t run into Batman, maybe I’m not a big enough threat to be on his radar. Oh well, after tonight I’m sure I will be, watching Black Mask’s fronts every night paid off. I found out the money is transferred to the same place a large warehouse in the narrow every 2 days, counted then distributed around to multiple banks and safe houses. Millions if not Billions of dollars are going to be passing through that warehouse tonight and I was going to burn it all, this was my first move on Black Mask and I wanted to make it big. I had gathered enough information on Black Mask over the past 2 months since my mother’s murder to make a plan as to how I would take Black Mask out and if tonight goes how I plan I will be off to a great start. The loss of that much money would begin to cripple Black Mask, he is bringing his money from his dealings out of town in tonight. This was a once a month event that changed what day it happened every month but beating the shit out of one of Black Masks goons was enough to get me the info I needed, I wanted to kill him afterwards but decide I would send him back once I’m done and let Black Mask deal with him himself. I plan on keeping my hands clean of blood for as long as I can to keep the Bats off my back, murder was his biggest draw and I couldn’t risk him coming after me for killing some useless thug.

Sitting 3 blocks away I watch the vehicles transferring the money coming and going from the warehouse, heavily armed goons guarding the whole place, 3 at ever door. Switching the high tech scope to infrared, it’s amazing what you can buy on the internet and in shady shops in this world, what a time to be alive. I can see the heat signatures moving inside the build, all in all there is 15 people in total pretty piss poor if you ask me. I thought Mask would have all his men here for something like this. Catching a glimpse of a figure flipping on to the roof through the scope, I notice it’s a woman moving majestically through the air. Landed on the roof she scurries across to an air vent and makes her way inside, DAMN IT, she took the way I was going to use but who is she. I decide to move closer to see if I can see who it is through one of the windows, moving to the building just across from the warehouse I can see the woman slip out of an air vent on to the ground. That’s when the costume design gives it away, it is Catwoman, the ears, claws and whip for a tail made it obvious. She makes her way to the end of the hall to the room where they are counting the money, if I knew her she was here to steal it not destroy it. She sneaks quietly down the hall but she doesn’t notice the armed man coming down the hall behind her. Rushing in through the air vent going the same way she had, I come out in the other end of the hall just as the man pulls his weapon raising it to the back of Catwoman’s head. Running up behind him I jump pushing myself off the wall parkour style and punch him in the side of the face knocking him unconscious, I grab his body before it can hit the ground making a sound. Laying him down and looking up I am met with Catwoman point the gun the man had at my head, I raise my hands up palms out to show her I’m not hostile as I slowly rise to my feet. I don’t know why I helped her my body moved on its own, I’m sure she knew he was there and was about to take him out but I could just standby in case she didn’t. Without saying anything she lowers the gun and gives me a smile, throwing the weapon onto the unconscious dudes chest, she gesture her head from me to follow her. Again I don’t know why I did my body just moved on it’s own, following her to the end of the hall she leans against one side of the door and I lean against the other side. Looking through the gaps on the door we can see the people counting the money and the guards walking the room, there are 6 people in total 4 armed guards and 2 counters there is a massive pile of money in the middle of the table. It would of had to of been at least 80 million dollars, which is why I’m surprise they are so lacklustre with the guards, maybe Black Mask thought he was that scary no one would fuck with him. Catwoman gives me a nod to get my attention, signalling for me to take the guards and the counter on the right and she will take the left. I nod in agreement working with her would make this easier, I had heard the rumours and stories about her, hopefully her skills live up to there hype. She counts down on her fingers once reaching 0 we burst through the door, throwing a few electroshock projectiles at the counter and one of the guards knocking them out instantly. I run up jumping onto the other guard, rotating myself around him and putting him into a sleeper hold knocking him unconscious as well. Turning around Catwoman has already taken out her 3 and was at the table grabbing handfuls of money stuffing it into a bag.

“Grab what you want, kid. You earned it.” She says with a smile.

“No thanks, take what you can ‘cause I’m burning the rest.” I reply moving toward the table, she stops what she is doing giving me a strange look before shrugging her shoulders and continues putting money in the bag. After her bag is full she zips it up and heads for the door, stopping just inside the door she turns to me.

“You coming?” She questions. Pulling an incineration device from my belt I press the button and throw it into the remaining money. I watch as It bursts into flames a smirk tugs at my lips, see this and knowing it would hurt Black Mask made me feel better. Suddenly the fire alarms blares out and we can hear the guards coming, following Catwoman we exit the building through the air vent we come in. Getting out just before the other guards see us, we leap a couple blocks away. Stopping on a roof top and turning back to the warehouse I can see the whole top of the building going up in flames, Oops I didn’t mean for that to happen I just wanted to burn the money but oh well one less building for Black Mask to use.

“What’s your name, kitten?” Catwoman asks in a friendly tone, shit I still hadn’t thought of one.

“It’s Violet Mistress.” A familiar almost annoying voice calls from behind us.

“I told you thats not my name, it’s stupid.” I snap turning around but jumping slightly in fear when I am met with Red Hood and Batman. They are standing on the other side of the building from me and Catwoman, Ok I could see why everyone was scared of Batman, just his presence was terrifying.

“Mmm, you two seem to be friendly.” Catwoman purrs, running her arm over my back and resting it across my shoulder. I just scoff and shake my head I knew what she meant by friendly, we were not like her and Batman, wait that might help with getting us out of this one.

“Just what are you two up to?” Batman’s terrifying voice booms almost making me jump.

“Oh, you know, Bats. Girls nights out.” Catwoman tugs me closers as if hugging, I could see she is flirting with Batman and using me to do so.

“Why are you going after Black Mask?” Batman’s voice raises trying to intimidate me into telling him but for some reason having Catwoman by my side gave me a boost on confidence.

“That’s my little secret, Batman.” I say in a cocky tone, I can see his face scrunch with annoyance under his cowl. Catwoman gives me a little squeeze on the shoulder as if she approves of my taunting behaviour.

“Stop playing games before someone gets hurt.” Batman demands, to which Catwoman and I both chuckle. Red Hood is just standing there not saying or doing anything, Catwoman gives my shoulder another squeeze and a sideways glance. I am hoping I understood what she meant correctly as I give her a slight nod, then we both scatter in different directions. Batman goes after Catwoman and Red Hood follows me, leaping from rooftop to rooftop I can hear him chasing me. Jumping into an alleyway I round the corner, hearing Red Hood coming I stick my arm out and close line him to the ground. I believe is my turn to have some fun. Straddling over him I pin his arms above his head with one hand, pushing the other on his chest to hold him down and putting my legs over his knees so he can’t move. I bring my face close enough it is practically touching his helmet, I can see my breath on it every time I breathe.

“Stop calling me Violet Mistress, it’s a sucky name.” I taunt seductively.

“How will you punish me if I don’t ?” He pushes himself up into me, I can hear him smirk under his helmet. I wanted to know what he looked like, it was beginning to drive me insane not knowing if he even had a face, Maybe he had been horribly disfigured, Maybe he was something like Killer Croc and thats why he wore the helmet.

“I’m sure I can think of something for a bad boy like you.” I move my hand from his chest and run a finger down the side of his helmet as if caressing his cheek. he lets out a deep breath of satisfaction, I could tell I was getting to him. Suddenly Catwoman jumps into the alley, running past she pats me on the back.

“Time to go, kid.” She orders and without arguing I jump off Red Hood to my feet and follow behind her, leaving Red Hood laying on his back on the alley floor as we disappear into the night. Following Catwoman to a rooftop across town we stop to catch our breath, looking out over the city to make sure we are not being followed.

“Don’t worry they’re not following us.” Catwoman reassures me, I’m guessing she did whatever she does with Batman then gave him the slip. I’m surprised she came back for me, she could of left me to fend for myself, “You got some moves, kid. We should work together again sometime.” She smiles, lifting the massive bag of money onto her shoulder and stepping up on the ledge.

“Sounds good.” I didn’t really know what else to say, we did work well together and maybe I could use her to help take down Mask and his crew.

“Oh and you better think of a name, Violet mistress sucks.” Catwoman laughs, I just nod in agreement, she gives me a salute and jumps off the building. I sit on the roof for a few minutes catching my breath listening to the sounds of the sirens below, they must be heading to the narrows to the fire I accidentally but kind of purposely lit. Hopefully no one innocent gets hurt and hopefully some of Black Mask’s men get caught in it. Tonight was pretty full on and I did what I had come out to do, I burned the money that was left and made a new friend, if that’s what I can call her. I decide to call it a night, I would rest for the next few days let things calm down before coming back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed reading, kudos and comments are always loved <3 :)


	5. A Wild Ride, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Jason again, I get some well needed advice for Catwoman.

Reader’s P.O.V

Waking the next morning I roll on to my back and stare at the ceiling, thoughts of last night playing on my mind and I can’t help but think of Red Hood. Why did he offer to help me, he doesn’t even know what I'm doing or why I am going after Black Mask, was he just being flirty or was he genuinely interested in helping. Whatever the reason I can't get involved with him, he works with the Bat and if they found out I was trying to kill Black Mask they may not be so friendly. Shaking the thoughts of Red Hood from head I get out of bed and head into the kitchen, turning on the tv on my way past I wanted to hear how the media was reporting on last night. Making my way into the kitchen to make a coffee, flicking the kettle and readying a mug as I wait, listening to the news report in the background.

 _‘A fire in the narrows destroyed a abandoned warehouse.’_ the reporter says. Of course they would say it was abandoned, can't have the people knowing a gang lord was running things. _‘Police believe this was arson by a masked vigilante, the fire was contained to the warehouse and no one was injured during the fire. In other news-.’_ I turn my attention back to the kettle, good no one innocent got hurt but it’s to bad none of Mask’s men were in there. I will needed to be more careful with those incineration devices, I only wanted to burn to money but I guess one less hideout for Black Mask is a good thing. Making my coffee I open the fridge to grab some milk but I don't have any, I didn’t have anything in my fridge, it is empty. I had been eating takeout a lot since moving here it is easier then cooking but I had got lazy forgetting to buy the basic essentials. Letting out a sigh closing the fridge, I decide to get dressed and do some shopping. Stepping out on the street I wrap my scarf around my neck tucking my face into it, winter in Gotham is the worst. The large skyscrapers blocked the sky and the sun all year round but during winter it made they city 10x colder than it should be, tucking my hands into my jacket pockets I make my way down the block heading for a local grocer near by, keeping my head down as I make my way through the streets. Reaching the grocer I go inside and begin shopping, I hear the people inside talking about the fire from last night.

"I heard it was catwoman who started the fire." One person says.

"I heard it was her apprentice, some girl in a purple suit." great now I was known as Catwoman’s apprentice, I worked with her once and now I am her underling, this city sure loves it’s rumours. Ignoring the people I continue my shopping, I grab what I need and leaving as quickly as possible. On my way back to my apartment I check my phone to see what the people of the Internet had to say about last night events. Walking with my head down clicking between article's and comments reading what others had to say, when I suddenly bump into someone dropping my phone. It hits the ground making a crack noise.

"Shit!" I bend down to pick up my phone "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say reaching for my phone but the person I bumped into grabs it first. Looking up I gasp in shock, it is billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He is wearing a very well fitted and expensive looking 3 piece suit with a large trench coat and had a handsome smile on his face.

"Holy shit, you're Bruce Wayne." the words slip out before I can stop myself. I slap my hand over my mouth embarrassed by the language I used towards such a high society person. "I’m so sorry." I say with redden cheeks from embarrassment, Bruce lets out a chuckle.

"It’s quite alright, I get that a lot." he smiles handing me back my phone, "I’m sorry about your phone. Please, let me pay for it." He offers, looking at my phone the screen was smashed to pieces and it isn’t responding.

"No, no it’s fine. " I say waving my hands. "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I didn't want to inconvenience him, he was a billionaire and could afford it but didn't see the use for a cheap burner phone.

"Please, I insist." Bruce offers again.

"Really, it’s fines." I know he was trying to be nice but just take the hint buddy. "It’s just a phone."

"Hurry up, father." A child calls out from behind me, Turning I am met with a kid not much older than 12 and a tall handsome man with white strip in the front of his hair. It was the man who was at the cemetery the day of my mother’s funeral, They were both wearing similar suits and coats to Bruces. Bruce gives the kid a narrow eyed look as if telling him to stop being rude, the man with the white strip tilts his head and gives me a strange smile.

"Hello again." He says, which makes Bruce and the kid look between us both.

"Uh, hi." I stammer.

"A friend of yours, Jason?" Bruce question. So his name was Jason, handsome name for handsome man.

"Something like that." Jason smirks, his smirk seemed familiar somehow not like one I had seen but one I had felt before.

"We don't have time for you to flirt, Todd. We are going to be late." the kid snaps. What an rude little shit, guess I couldn't expecting much from a spoilt rich kid.

"Damian!" Bruce raises his voice.

"I should be going anyway, I am sorry for bumping into you Mr Wayne." I say tucking my head down into my scarf as I walking away. Trying to get away for the awkward situation as quickly as possible.

"Hey, wait!" Jason calls out, stopping in my tracks Jason walks over to me, "What’s your name?" He smiles.

"It’s Y/N" I say.

"Y/N," Jason repeats as if trying to remember it "Can I have your number?" he asks bluntly.

"Uh, I would but I don't really have a one right now." I say holding up my smashed phone to show him, he lets out a chuckle.

"Well, when you get a new one," Jason reaches into his jacket and pulls out a business card. "Why don’t you give me a call." he hands me the card with a smile.

"Sure." I smile taking the card, he gives me a wave before walking off with Bruce and Damian. Looking at the card in my hand, his name and phone number are all that are written on the card. Putting the card and my broken phone in my pocket I head home.

\-----

That night I am laying in bed staring at card Jason had given me, who walks around giving out their number to random women on the street. He was very confident and forward when he asked me for my number and was bold to assume I wanted his. His cocky attitude reminded me of Red Hood, I wonder if Red Hood is as handsome as Jason. Maybe he is Jason they have the same attitude and now I think about it their voices were similar, I shake my head. No, no way, some spoilt rich kid like him wouldn’t dress up in leather beating the crap out of the guilty and saving the innocent. I don't even know why I took his number, I was never going to call him, I could never date someone like him. We come from two different worlds, He is the rich handsome playboy and I am a nobody, less than a commoner compared to him. Besides I couldn’t get involved with anyone, not Jason and definitely not Red Hood, I couldn’t become distracted I had to keep my focus on the task in front of me. I put the card on my beside table I'll keep it just in case, you never know how life will turn out.

****

It had been 2 days now since the fire at the warehouse, I figured that was enough time for things to cool down on the streets. I’m sure something more exciting and news worthy has happened already, so it is yesterday’s news. Heading out for the night I notice a lot more cops and thugs about than usual, sticking to the shadows so not to be seen I make my way across town. I was heading to one of Black Mask storage warehouses, after my nice little chat with his goon the other day I found out it is the place Black Mask hides all his big guns that are for sale. After burning such a large amount of money I decide I would put a dent in Black Mask ability to make it back, taking out this storage warehouse would stop his distribution of heavy weapons onto the street. It is a large money maker for Mask so of course it is to be my next target, destroying his money then disrupt his cash flow, money was an important thing to a man like Mask. He needed it to hold his power in Gotham, without it he would lose men and business, slowly crippling him and that is the plan. To slowly destroy him and make him and everyone who works for him suffer, I still hadn’t heard from the police in Metropolis as to who the killer was but it didn’t matter to me. I know Mask’s men wouldn’t of made a move like that without his approval, so they would all pay, all his men for the order Mask had given to one.

Making my way across the rooftops I can feel someone following me, if I had to guess I would say it is the same lost puppy who has been following most other nights. I didn’t have time to play with him tonight as much as I would like too, I had a job that needed to be done. I decide to stop on a roof and let him come to me, get this over with now so I can get back to work. Landed on the roof I hide behind an air vent just to be sure it is Red Hood, watching from behind the vent I wait for whoever is follow me. Hearing their feet scuff on the concrete as they land and their foot steps as they walk towards me, I step out from behind the vent to be met with just who I thought.

“Why are you following me?” I question, annoyed he wont seem to leave me alone.

“Wow, you think highly of yourself. How do you know I’m not out for a midnight stroll?” Red Hood chimes as smug as ever, I just roll my eyes and shake my head. His smug and cocky attitude was kind of cute but also annoying, I knew he was following me and he couldn’t hide it.

“Fine, I’ll be on my way then.” I say, running and leaping onto the next building not giving him a chance to respond. Only to have Red Hood follow, I move across a few more building then stop in my tracks with my back turned to him. Red Hood lands on the roof, I can feel his presence getting closer as he walks up behind me. Just as he is about to reach me I turn around abruptly making him stop in his tracks, I tilt my head to the side and narrow my eyes. “Enjoying your midnight stroll?” I question sarcastically, I knew he was following but why I had told him I didn’t want his help.

“Yes, the view is better than usual.” Red Hood says stepping towards me, I know I could hear him smirk this time. He closes the distance between us, now standing just inches from each other, close enough I can hear him breathing under his helmet. I run my eyes up him as he towers over me, his body looked so good in that suit and he smelt so nice it was strangely comforting. “How is your view?” Red Hood tilts his head as he sees me checking him out.

“It could be better.” I taunt.

“Really, how so?” Red Hood runs his fingers down the hem of my hood again, I knew what he was trying to do and I couldn’t be wasting my time with him. I grab his wrist again to which he grabs mine with his other hand, we both stand there holding each other arms, staring into the whites covering each other’s eyes.

“Well, it would be nice to see the face of the man who is stalking me across rooftops most nights.” If I was going to have to play his games, I was at least going to get something out of it.

“You want to know if I’m sexy or not, is that it?” Red Hood chimes.

“No, I just want to know that you actually have a face.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I have a face and a handsome one at that.” I definitely heard him smirk that time.

“Wow, Now who thinks highly of them self.” I chuckle. still holding on to his arm and he is still holding mine as we stand on the rooftop inches from each other, staring as the wind blows the cold night air past us.

“If you’re a good girl I might show you later and you can see I’m not just talk.” Red Hood’s tone just keeps getting smugger but the way he talked was so smooth, he knew how to use his words to make you feel giddy.

“Later?” I question curiously.

“Yeah later, we have work to do now.” Red Hood lets go of my arm and I do the same.

“We? Work? Nah buddy.” I shake my head. “I already I said I didn’t want your help.”

“Well, to bad because I’m helping you whether you like it or not.” Red Hood leans closer to me, “And don’t call me buddy, Mistress.”

“That is not my name!” I say through gritted teeth, I needed to think of a name before that one stuck. I had tried to over the past 2 days but nothing seemed right, everything was lame and corny but I sure as hell didn’t want to be call Mistress or Violet Mistress or whatever it was. “And you don’t even know what I am doing, so I could just ditch you and you would have no idea where I am going.” I say snidely it is kind of childish but he was starting to get on my nerves.

“You’re going to Black Mask weapons storage warehouse to destroy it, right?” He strokes the side on my hood with one of his fingers “Or am I wrong?” Ok I swear I heard him raise an eyebrow, not seeing his facial expressions was driving me insane. For all I know he is pulling faces at me under that stupid helmet and how did he know what I was doing, it wasn’t that obvious I was heading there. “I’ll take your silence as a yes.”

“Why are you doing this to me? Why are you following me and getting in my way?” I snap, annoyed he had figure out what I was doing so easily.

“I’m just trying to help you. Going up against Mask won’t be easy, especially for a weak little noob like you.” Red hood strokes the side of my hood again, now he had pissed me off I was done being friendly. Treating me like a child, telling me I was to weak and even calling me a noob, that is the last straw.

“Fuck you.” I yell pushing Red Hood as hard as I could, he stumbles back gaining his footing but he has to block a kick as I aim for the side of his head. Dropping my leg I throw a barrage of punches forcing him to block and move backwards, throwing a punch my arm is suddenly stopped when Red Hood grabs it and punches me in the face with such force it knocks me to the ground. Not giving it a second thought I jump to me feet and lunge at Red Hood, spearing him across the waist to the ground. Straddling over him and begin throwing punches in anger at his helmet, even with the reinforced gloves it is hurting my hands but I couldn’t stop, I am too lost in anger. Throwing punches harder and harder I hear a crack sound and see a section of his helmet begin to fracture, Red Hood wraps his arms around me bear hugging me from the front and sends a few hundred volts of electricity through me. I let out a scream of pain as the volts pass through me, lucky I have an insulated suit so I don’t feel anything but Red Hood doesn’t know that. I fall sideways pretending to be hurt, falling off his lap he gets to his feet and kneels downside me. He was checking to see if I was ok, he sounded genuinely worried he may of hurt me.

Before he can notice I grab an incineration device from my belt and throw it onto his jacket, it burst into flames. He struggles to remove it as I leap off the roof trying to get away, I’m sure he wouldn’t be so friendly after I had just tried to set him on fire but he did try to electrocute me, so fairs fair I guess. Running across the rooftops as fast as my legs with carry me, in the distance I can see a large gap that I may not be able to jump. I unhook my grappling gun just in case, picking up my speed closing the distance. Lifting my legs and jump off the roof, I was going to make it. But just as I am about to land I can feel something wrap around my ankle, it’s like time moved in slow motion from then. It is a rope of some kind and the second it tightened around my ankle time speed up, I am suddenly jolted me back causing me to stop midair and plummet to the ground. I cringe putting my hands out in reaction as the footpath is inches from my face, this is it I was going to die falling head first off a building and splatting on the sidewalk. I had a fear of this when I started, I was never afraid of heights just of the falling, the not being able to do anything as I know I am about to die. Like the old sky drivers saying goes ‘if your parachute doesn’t open make sure you enjoy the view as it’s the last thing you will see.’ But I wouldn’t enjoy the view the last thing I would see would be the filthy sidewalk of Gotham or so I thought. My body never hits instead it is whipped back with force just before I hit the ground, swinging me into the side of the building. I hit the back of my head and become slightly dazed as my vision blurs, dropping my grappling gun as my arms hang by my head, I swing helplessly back and forth upside down in the dark alleyway.

“Does the offer still stand?” A blurry figure emerging from the shadows questions, coming into the light that’s when I see the familiar colour of red walking towards me. Blinking hard a couple times trying to get my vision right, my head was pounding from hitting the wall, I am afraid I may have a concussion.

“What?” I say through a strand voice still hanging upside down.

“The offer you made, you said fuck you. So, does the offer still stand?” Red Hood leans down closer to my face as a swing slightly, I can feel the blood rushing to my head.

“Cut me down.” I order, the swinging upside down was starting to make me feel sick.

“You didn’t answer my question, does the offer still stand?” Red Hood says sarcastically giving my chest a poke to make me swing a little harder.

“Please, I’m going to be sick.” I beg as my stomach begins to churn.

“Answer the question.” Red Hood taunts poking me a little hard making me swing more, I let out a dry retch as if I’m going to be sick, I don’t think I could hold it down much longer. I didn’t want to vomit not like this, the embarrassment alone would kill me.

“Yes, yes. Whatever you want jus-“ but before I could finish speaking my body is cut loose and I hit the ground with a thud, ouch bit of warning next time would be nice I think as I sit to my knees. Looking up at Red Hood he is staring up at the roof where he had tied the rope that was holding me, that’s when I realises he wasn’t the one who had cut it. Looking up that’s when I see the big black terrifying figure of a giant bat, It was Batman and he looked pissed. Jumping down and blocking the exit to the alley for both me and Red Hood, his cape falling to his side like a pair of giant batwings he stands up straight towering over both of us. Now I was feeling even more sick and was sure I would throw up, grabbing my grappling gun I rise off the ground to my feet, I needed to be able to defend myself if they attacked me.

“Just what in the hell are you doing?” Batman’s voice echoes through the alleyway. Where is Catwoman when you needed her, I wouldn’t be able to get away from Batman and Red Hood this time. “WELL?” Batman yells, becoming annoyed I didn’t answer but I wasn’t going to tell him what I was doing, it’s my business not his and he needed to stay out of my way.

“None of your business!” Red Hood snaps, making you turn to him in shock. So Batman wasn’t talking to me, Wait, what I’m confused.

“This isn’t a game Hood, She could of killed someone with that fire.” Batman’s tone is becoming angry and nice talk about me like I’m not here.

“What, so your the only one who can have a playmate? How many people has Catwoman nearly killed, huh?” Red Hood is getting just as angry as Batman. What was going on, I thought these guys are all part of the same team. I feel like I’m in the middle of some unresolved issues between these two, the tension in this small little alleyway had grown so tense.

“ENOUGH!” Batman yells, “I gave you a chance to deal with her, now it’s my turn.” Batman says stepping towards me, I put my guard up, if I was going down I was going down swinging but suddenly Red Hood steps in front of me protecting me from Batman, JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!. Why was Red Hood going against Batman and for me of all people, he doesn’t even know me or does he, is that why he is doing this.

“Back off, Bats.” Red Hood orders. “You’re not touching her!” Batman stops in his tracks the whites of his eyes narrow, I could tell this was about to get ugly but what should I do. Help Red Hood? Make a break for it if they start fighting? Or nothing just stand there and see who wins? What the hell do I do and what the hell is even happening.

“Everyone calm down, there is no need for violence.” A smug voice calls from the end of the alleyway, looking to see Nightwing standing there with a pretty boy smile on his face. Before I can even think Red Hood grabs me by the waist fires his grappling gun off and lifts us into the air, once we land I follow him as he runs across the rooftops looking back every now and then to see if Batman is following us. Following Red Hood across the city landing on a rooftop, Red Hood opens a skylight and gestures a nod for me to go inside. I hesitate I still had no idea what in the hell just happened and I don’t even know why I followed him, but after what he did back there I feel like I can trust him, maybe.

“I won’t hurt you, unless you ask me to.” Red Hood says in a smug tone, he could see I am hesitant and confused. I just nod in return and climb in the window, jumping onto the floor in a large open room moving aside so Red Hood can jump down. Once he lands he moves to turn on the light, it flickers before illuminating the room, pulling a chain he closes the skylight we had just come in through. Looking around the room I can see this is a safe house, spare armour, weapons and other gadgets on the wall, a computer that looks 10x more high tech than mine and a bed with a bar fridge next to it. Yep this was a safe house it is similar to mine just a lot nicer stuff, more high tech gear than I had ever seen, stuff I would only dream of finding in the underground markets here in Gotham. He must be very well connected to be able to have access to some of this stuff, turning to Red Hood I notice he isn’t wearing his jacket, maybe because I set it on fire and the sleeve of his shirt and arm are burnt. It must of burnt through his jacket, I thought since he had the electroshock system in his chest his clothes would be fire proof, guess I was wrong or maybe those device are a bit to dangerous. The girl I brought them off told me they could cause some real damage but I just thought she was talking big to make a sale, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for her I do want some more, Firefly I think she said her name was. Red Hood grabs a first aid kit and sits down on the bed, pulling on the burnt sleeve as it had melted into the burn on his arm, he lets out a hiss of pain as it pulls the skin.

“Let me help you.” I say stepping forward and kneeling down in front of him and taking hold of his arm before he makes it worse.

“As you should, you did this to me.” Red Hood jokes, “But I have to admit you’re not as much of a weak noob as I thought, you did get the drop on me with that fake being hurt thing.” He chuckles, “let me guess, you’re an actress in your other life?”

“Ha, I wish. The only acting I have ever done was in the school play and I was force to play a tree, my teacher told me I was to stiff so a tree was all I was good for.” I laugh as I cleaning Red Hood burns, Red Hood chuckles.

“So, what do you do in your other life?”Red Hood stares down at me as I kneel between his legs patching his wound. I just laugh and shake my head not answering him, I wasn’t going to tell him anything about who I was under the mask. He still hadn’t even show me is face yet so why should I, then again I wasn’t exactly a ‘good girl’ I did try to set him on fire. I pull my face mask down and blowing on the antiseptic to dry it, it is a habit I had picked up from nursing then I bandage Red Hoods arm.

“All done.” I say patting Red Hood’s hand as I had finish patching his wound, I stand up to walk away but am stopped when Red Hood grabs my hand. He pulls me back towards him as he sits on the bed, pulling me to stand between his legs.

“A nurse?” He says running his hands slowly up the side of my arms.

“What?” I questions confused and shutter under his gentle touch.

“That’s what you are, a nurse, right?” Red Hood says all smug thinking he is right.

“Wrong.” I say tilting my head, he is wrong I never finished my degree I left it to come back to Gotham instead.

“Well, you at least trained to be a nurse.” He says standing up with his hands on my arms as he towers over the top of me, I can see my reflection in his helmet as well as the cracks from where I had punched him. “You have the gentle hands and kind bedside manner of a nurse, not to mention the skills.” He says lifting his arm to show the bandage I had wrapped around it.

“And what about your other life?” I question curiously. I still had no idea what he looked like, then again he didn’t know what I looked like fully but it was obvious I had a face.

“There isn’t much of one.” Red Hood says dropping his hands from my arms and turning his face away. I could tell he had become upset, I couldn’t see his face but I felt like I could feel his emotions. Like we had some strange connections and even though I couldn’t see his face I knew what expression he was making and how he felt. I don’t know what come over me but I felt like I had to comfort him, I place my hand on the centre of his chest touching the giant red bat symbol. He wore the same symbol as Batman yet he turned against him to help me why, Red Hood looks down at my hand and then to me.

“Why did you go against Batman?” I asks bluntly, needed to know why would he go against the scariest motherfucker in Gotham for a random woman, it couldn’t just be to get in my pants there had to be more to it.

“Batman and I have never seen eye to eye.” Red Hood places his hand over mine on his chest, “And because I like you. You’re feisty, which makes you fun to play with.” I can’t help but laugh and shake my head at him, so he wasn’t going to tell me the real reason.

“Won’t Batman and others come after you now?” I was worried they would just because he helped me, I didn’t want him getting dragged into my mess.

“Nah, plus they don’t scare me.” He chimes confidently, well if he wasn’t scared then I wasn’t going to worry me. My hand on his chest and his hand over mine, we stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. “So, when are we taking out that weapons stash of Black Mask’s?”

Shit, I was to caught up with everything that had happened I completely forgot about the storage warehouse. This is why I needed him to stay away from me, he kept distracting me from what I needed to do. I needed to tell him to stop, I didn’t want him getting involved. What if something was to happened to him, what if he got killed because I asked him to help. I couldn’t live with that, I try to slide my hand out from under his but he closes his grip around my hand holding it against his chest.

“Oh no you don’t.” He snaps gripping my hand tighter, “I am helping you with this vendetta against Black Mask.” He called it a vendetta does that mean he knows what happened to my mother.

“I can’t ask you to do that, like you said it’s da-“

“You didn’t ask.” Red Hood cuts me off “I offered, now accept my help or I will force you to accept it.” He leans forward as he speaks, His tone is seductive and smooth as ever.

“But what if you get hurt, or worse killed.” I say trying to get him to understand I can’t put him in danger, but hearing this makes Red Hood burst into laughter.

“Trust me sweetheart, death doesn’t scare me.” Brushing his other hand down the side of my hood hard enough to caressing my cheeks. “You might as well just accept it, I’m helping you whether you like it or not.” Red Hood chuckles. I let out a sigh of defeat, it is obvious he wasn’t going to let this go.

“Fine, but this is my vengeance so I’m in charge. Whatever I say goes.” I order, I wasn’t going to let him get in the way of what I was doing and I wasn’t going to let him stop me either. Red Hood let out a deep seductive chuckle.

“Mmm, Yes Mistress.” Red Hood purrs. The way he says Mistress send a shiver through my body, maybe I was getting use to that name but it did still suck.

“I need to come up with a better name” I say softly shaking my head, “Even Catwoman said it sucked.”

“Hey! I thought really hard for like a minute to come up with that name.” Red Hood jokes. I can’t help but laugh, he is so childish yet so suave. Was I really going to work with him, he is very skilled but I didn’t want to put him in harms ways, this is my revenge after all. “I guess we better get started then.” Red Hood chimes.

“How did you know I was going to Black Mask weapons warehouse?” I question curiously. I still didn’t trust him a hundred percent, I had a feeling he knows more about me then he is letting on and I knew nothing about him.

“After burning that money the next logical thing to do is destroy his ability to make more. So, I figure a smart woman like you would go after the biggest money maker for Mask and I just happened to stumble upon you on my way there.” Stumble upon, I find that hard to believe. I am pretty sure he was following me from the docks, which means my safe house there is probably compromised. Red Hood was still holding my hand against his chest, playing with the hem of my hood between his fingers

“Then what would you do?” I question, I wanted to know if we thought the same or if he was just lucky in guessing my next move.

“Then I would take out or turn his own guys against him.” Red Hood answers. That’s exactly what I was going to do, I was going to destroy the weapons warehouse then release the goon I had hidden in a warehouse in the narrows back to Mask to tell him he was the one who told me about the money and weapons, Mask would then kill him in front of his men but how badly beaten this guys is some of them will have to feel sorry for him and that will start to grow doubt in his men. Then when he can’t pay them from having no money they will turn on him, either killing him or leaving him defenceless and then I will finish him off after he tells me the name of the man or men who he order to killed my mother so I can make sure to destroy their lives too. “Is that what you are going to do?” Red Hood questions curiously.

I just nod in return I don’t want to give him to much information if I don’t have to, I still don’t fully trust him I feel like he is playing two sides. I don’t like how easy it was for us to get away from Batman and Nightwing, why didn’t they follow us or why didn’t they turn up here I assume they would know about Red Hood’s safe houses, they seemed almost like a family. I had a feeling he was trying to help me but not in the way I wanted, trying to get me to take down Black Mask without killing him but he didn’t know I wanted to kill Black Mask or did he. Glancing at the clock on the wall, SHIT, I notice Red Hood has caused me to waste another night, this was starting to become questionable if it was a tactic to keep me from going after Mask.

“I need to go.” I say stepping back trying to break from Red Hood’s grip, only to have him stop playing with my hood and wrap his arm around the lower of my back pulling me flush against him.

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” He questions seductively. What am I supposed to kiss your helmet is all I can think to myself, he does realise there are no lips on it. Red Hood chuckles before pressing a button on the side of his helmet, a small amount of air releases from the helmet before it pulls back over his head revealing his face. I bite my lip at the sight before me. He was wrong in saying he was handsome, he was drop dead gorgeous. Strong square chiseled chin, perfect smooth olive coloured skin, a red domino mask is hiding his eyes but his lips that pulled to a familiar smirk are right there, soft subtle shade of pink that blends beautifully with his skin tone. It annoyed me I could not see his hair it was hidden by the helmet, I wanted to know what colour is was and if it had the white strip through the front like I believed it did. The way Red Hood and Jason smirked was the same, and I remember the words Jason had said to Bruce ‘something like that’ that is the same thing I had said to him and Nightwing the first night we met. How smug he said it, it had to be him. It couldn’t be, could it? No, it couldn’t be that simple. As I opened my mouth to speak Red Hood tightens his grip around my waist and brings his lips down to capture mine, kissing me deeply and passionately I don’t know why but I don’t fight, I knew I should but part of me wanted this. I return his kisses just as deeply, I run my hands up his chest as he gently strokes his hand down my back. His lips are so soft and he is a really good kisser, it made me kind of nervous that I am not good enough. I needed to stop if I didn’t stop now I don’t think I ever would, I push on his chest breaking us apart. I needed to leave it is getting hot in here, well I think that is just me but either way I needed to leave. Without even looking at Red Hood I climb the ladder leading up to the skylight, opening the window and just as I was about to step out a voice calls from behind.

“See ya later, Mistress.” Red Hood calls out seductively, I had to bite my lip not to say anything in return. Without even looking back I leave closing the window behind me, leaping across buildings heading home. I can’t believe I just let him kiss me, why didn’t I stop him, why didn’t I stop myself. I know I can’t get involved with him it won’t end good for either of us, I haven’t even thought about what I am going to do after destroying Black Mask and his crew. I never even thought of the future, maybe I should hand myself into the police when I am done I will be a wanted criminal. Maybe I could have a future afterwards go back to school finish my degree, maybe call Jason. Wait, Jason, Red Hood DAMN IT, I didn’t even see his hair. He distracted me with a kiss, that will be other trick of his I will have to look out for.

“Be careful with that one, kitten!” A feminine voice yell out to me from across the roof I just landed on, stopping in my tracks and turning I am met with Catwoman sitting on the ledge swing her whip. “He can be trouble.” she warns.

“You seem to know them all well enough. Red Hood, would never go against Batman, would he?” I question curiously. Catwoman doesn’t have any reason to lie to me but she has no reason to tell me the truth either, I hope she will be honest with me.

“You never know with that boy, he is a mystery to everyone.” She says standing up and looking out over the city. “Just don’t let him break your heart, don’t let anyone close enough to break your heart. okay?” Catwoman’s words of wisdom is all I can think to myself, I look out over the city and let her words sink in.

“Okay.” I can’t help but smile at her some what motherly advise, she seemed like a woman who had been hurt by those she trusted the most. Which made her a woman to trust because you knew you could never fully trust her, you knew at some point if she wanted to she would betray you or leave you stranded but never when you need her, at least that’s how I see her from where I am standing. She could of left me the other night, I would of had to of dealt with Red Hood and no doubt Batman would of turned up soon after but she didn’t she come back, found me and we escaped together.

“You’re a smart kid. Just remember you made it this far without anyone, so you can do it alone.” Catwoman gives me a smile before jumping off the building and disappearing into the fading night. She was honest with me, well in her own way but it helped me understand everything a bit better. I wouldn't trust Red Hood not yet anyway, I couldn't, there was still to many unknowns. I didn't like how easy we got away for Batman and how did Catwoman know I was with him. I needed to know I could trust him, that's why I put listen device's in his safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. :) kudos and comments are always welcome.


	6. A Wild Ride, Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hood wants nothing more then for me to trust him but I don’t think I can. Mistress is hurt and Red hood comes to her aid even after her being a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying sorry, having medical problems atm and the boss as pain killers I am on are making me loopy. So, sorry for any misspelling and sorry if this chapter is bad. But on the plus side i am high as a kite.

Jasons P.O.V

Red Hood watches as Mistress climbs up the ladder to the skylight, "See ya later, Mistress." Red Hood calls out as you open the skylight, he could see you bite your lip trying to not to say anything in reply. After the window closes Red Hood lets out a chuckle and removes the listening device you had put under his chest plate when you ran your hands up him. He almost didn't see you put it there, he could see you were figuring things out in your head and had to distract you but he was the one who almost got distracted. Red Hood decide to remove the rest of listening devices, he knew you were smart enough to leave more then one just incase he found it.

"What the hell was that?" Batman asks stepping out from the shadows.

"I am gaining her trust, we still don’t know anything about her or why she is going after Black Mask." Jason’s tone is defensive.

"She put four listen device in this room alone, do you really think she trusts you?" Batman snaps stepping towards Jason.

Jason looks around slightly confused he only saw you put down three, one in his chest, one on the first aid kit and one on the ladder but where was the fourth one and how did he miss it. Batman walks over and kneels down on the floor in front of the bed where Mistress was kneeling when you patched up Red Hood, putting his hand under the bed Batman pulls out another listen device, He holds it up showing it to Jason.

"You're blinded by this woman, it’s making you sloppy." Batman says crushing the listening device to pieces in his hand, "Get it together, Jason." Batman orders before disappearing into the darkness of the night. Jason hated to admit it but Batman was right, he was becoming blinded by you. Most nights he would be out searching, hoping to stumble upon you. He didn't know why he was searching for you, part of him just wanted to see you. After the first night he felt a strange connection between you two like you were another damaged soul like him, full off hate and anger towards the world. And he wanted to help you, the way no one helped him.

****

It had been four days since you had agreed to work with Red hood but he hadn't seen you since, he was getting worried something may of happened to you. Jason had been keeping tabs on you since your first encounter, one night he had followed to a safe house down at the docks but he still didn't know who you are under the mask. The safe house was under a fake identity brought from the black market, Jason knew the rules of the underworld no one was going to give you up and they probably didn't even know your real name anyway, so that was a dead end. Jason needed to know who you are and why you are going after Black Mask with such hate. He knew going after Mask wasn't easy and you would be putting yourself in more danger than you knew, that's why he offered to help to try and keep you safe. Jason doesn't know why he was so drawn to you but he knew he had to help you, going after Black Mask like this was dangerous and if you are not careful you could be killed. Sitting in a safe house across town looking through camera feeds hoping to find any trace of you from the last four days, when suddenly a crashing sound echoes through the room and glass rains down from the ceiling. A large black figure lands in the middle of the room, his black cape falling like batwings.

"Where is she?!" Batman yells at Jason as he takes his feet off the desk, standing up and brushing the piece of broken glass off himself. "Where the hell is she, Jason?!" He yells again.

"Hello to you too, and next time maybe use the door." Jason comments snidely annoyed Bruce had broken his skylight.

"She blow up storage warehouse down town and killed two people." Batman says through gritted teeth stepping towards Jason, the sound of shards of glass breaking under his footsteps. "Now, where is she?"

"I don't know." Jason shrugs "Haven't seen her for four days." the whites of Batman eyes narrow as he stares down at Jason trying to intimidate him but they both knew it wasn't working.

"You better not be lying to me." Batman says taking the final step to close the gap between them. "And if you do see her, I expect you to bring her in. She is a murderer now, there is no more playing nice." Batman disappears before Jason can make some comment about how he is a killer too.

Jason needed to find you before Batman did, he had to know what the hell was going on. No way you would of killed two people, you were nothing but talk. You are to sweet and kind to take another’s life, bring up all the information he can on the warehouse explosion as he puts on his suit. Watching the street camera footage he sees you running from the build just before it explodes, Okay, he knew how it looked but it couldn't be true or maybe Batman was right he is blinded by you. Putting on his helmet Red hood heads to your safe house down at the docks, getting inside he finds the place empty only a single letter on a table. It was addressed to Red hood, opening the letter the tracking and listening device he put on you the night he kissed you fall out of the envelope along with a single piece of paper. 'Nice try, Red. But I am doing this alone xx.' is typed onto the piece of paper, scrunching up the paper he throws it onto the table with a sigh.

So you knew this place was compromised and somehow got everything out of here without him noticing but how, walking around the container he notices a small beam off light shining through a gap on the floor. Pushing around the area there is a click sound as the section of the floor slowly swings open like a door, Red Hood can't help but be impressed. You had dug into the underground rail system, making an emergency exit that no one would see. Red Hood lets out a chuckle you are smarter than he gave you credit for, no one used the rail system and it had been condemned by the city as an unsafe death trap so it was the perfect escape route. Red Hood decided to investigate the underground there is a possibility you could be hiding down there. After a few minutes of searching the only thing Red hood finds is a bunch of homeless people, he had asked if anyone had seen you but none of them would talk. Until finally one man says he seen a woman in a purple suit with a large duffle bag climb out of a manhole a few hours ago then you came back through about 10 minutes ago in a hurry, pointing Red Hood in the direction you went he sets out to find you. Climbing up the manhole Red Hood comes out in a familiar part of the city, it was close to the build with his favourite gargoyle statue on it. Red Hood decides to head to that building it had a perfect view of the city and he might get lucky and see you from there. Making it to the top of the building Red Hood stands on the ledge next to his favourite gargoyle and looks out over the city. Thats when he sees a figure sitting atop a roof a few blocks away, he couldn't make out who it was but he had a strange feeling it was you. Leaping from roof to roof Red Hood stops three rooftops over so he can see who the figure is, he was right it is Mistress but something was wrong. The way you were sitting was off, hugging your legs to your chest with your head resting on your knees facing down. It almost look like you were crying, moving slowly and quietly so not to startle you Red Hood gets closer to you. Landing quietly on the same rooftop as you, Red Hood moves closer to you and that's when he hears the soft whimpering coming from your lips. He was right you were crying, closing the gap even more Red Hood can see you were holding your domino mask in your hands and you had removed your face mask. The only thing that was hiding your face was your hood, you had one arm wrap around your legs holding them to your chest and your other arm was wrapped around your waist as if holding a wound. Your head was resting face down on your knees to hide your face, the sound of your crying growing louder the closer Red Hood gets. You sounded as though you were in pain, the sound of your painfully crying makes Red Hood stop in his tracks.

"Mistress?" Red Hood says softly hoping not the startle you. Hearing his voice your head perks up slightly, before Red Hood can say another word or see your face you pull up your face mask and jump to your feet. Spiriting across the roof and leaping on to the next one, you moved so quickly Red Hood didn’t even have a chance to react. “Hey, wait!” Red Hood yells running after you across the roof.

Following you across a few rooftops Red Hood notices something is off with you, the way you are moving isn’t as graceful as it usually is. You are staggering every landing almost losing your footing each time, jumping onto the next roof your feet slip out from under you causing you to fall down. Hurrying back to your feet Red Hood could see you are scared, they way you are trying to get away showed him maybe Batman was right. This wasn’t your usual game of cat and mouse, this time you are running for your life. Landing on the roof where you fell Red Hood notices blood and a bloody hand print from where you pushed yourself back up, that’s what is wrong you are injured and from the amount of blood it is bad.

“Mistress, wait!” Red hood yells in a worried tone. Following after you even faster this time, you leap off the roof and run into an alleyway. Entering the alleyway you are no where to be seen, it was like you had disappeared. That’s when Red Hood notices the small trail of blood leading to a door, it was fresh blood, still warm it had to be you. Following the trail inside the abandoned office building, Red Hood moves slowly and cautiously as he was unsure what you are going to do. What if Batman was right and you had killed those people, what was Red hood going to do if he catches you. Would he take you to the police, or to Batman, or would he let you go. What are you going to do to him if he tried to anything, would you try to kill him. Moving through the building quietly Red hood follows the droplets of your blood, coming to a hallway that splits into two different directions. The blood trail continues down the left path but something was off with the trail of blood, Red Hood knew you were smart so the trail had to be a fake to throw him off. Red Hood heads down the right hallway inspecting every little detail trying to find anything that would lead him to you, that’s when he sees it on one of the door handle is a small amount of blood. Moving slowly and quietly making sure not to make a sound, Red Hood slowly reaches for the handle. Not making a sound he opens the door slowly, once the door is open enough he cautiously steps inside. Once inside he slowly closes the door behind him, as he pushes the door closed a fist suddenly comes flying into his helmet knocking him across the room. Laying on the floor the sound of foot steps advancing towards him makes Red Hood look up, that’s when he sees Mistress boot coming at his face. Rolling out of the way just in time Red Hood hurry’s to his feet, Mistress is advancing towards him in a rage. The side of your suit is drenched with blood as you had a wound to the side of your abdomen, you throw a punch at Red Hood only to have he grab your arm. Red Hood could tell the wound to your stomach was bad, your punch was weak you are losing at lot of blood and he needed to help you. Pulling your arm free you throw a barrage of kicks and punches at Red Hood, each attack is weaker than the next your wound was slowing you down. Dodging and blocking your attacks Red Hood doesn’t fight back, he didn’t want to hurt you, he wanted to help you.

“STOP!” Red hood yells as he dodges a punch to the face, “I’m trying to help you.”

“No you’re not!” You snap through panted breaths. “You’re going to hand me into the police for killing those goons.” Your attacks are getting weaker with each hit. Red Hood tries to reason with you, he wasn’t going to hand you over anyone. He wanted to talk to you and find out what actually happened but you are being stubborn, which meant he would have to resort to hurting you to make you stop.

“Please, stop. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Red hood begs. He didn’t want to have to hurt you but if you are not going to listen he would have to.

“Shut up! You’re a liar and I should never of trusted you.” You yell through a strained voice. Red Hood could see your wound was causing you a lot of pain and it looked as though it is a bullet hole.

“I’m sorry about this.” Red Hood apologise in advance for what he is about to do. Red hood didn’t want to do this but it was obvious you are not going to stop your attacks, waiting for an opening Red Hood strikes the area around the wound which causes you to scream out in pain. The blood curdling scream that comes from your lips cause Red Hood to cringe, he hated himself for hurting you like that but you weren’t letting up. You drop to your knees and hug your stomach from the pain, that’s when Red Hood sees the blood on the back of your suit. The bullet was a through and through, which was good because that meant you didn’t have to dig the bullet out but he didn’t know the extent of the damage to your insides and that punch could of caused more damage. Kneeling down next to you Red Hood reaches out to touch you only to have his hand smacked away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” You snaps through gritted teeth as you hug your stomach in pain. Red Hood press the button on the side of his helmet opening it, he wanted you to see his face to show he was genuinely worried about you.

“Please.” Red Hood begs in a soft voice. “Let me help you. I’m not going to turn you over anyone, I just want to help. Please.” Red hood tilts his head to see your face, it was scrunched in pain but this time he could see your eyes. You had not put your domino mask back on, Red Hood can’t help but stare in awe your eyes are beautiful.

“I don’t need your help.” You snap trying to stand up you whimper in pain. Rising to your feet you stumble as you straighten up, Red hood wraps his arm gently around your waist making sure not to hit your wound. Your body is too weak to push him away instead you lean onto him to support yourself, your legs are becoming weak and your head was spinning.

“Please, let me help you. I have a safe house near by.” Red Hood begs as you rest your weakened body against him. Your head resting on his chest as you stare up at him, your beautiful face twitching in pain. He could see you were about to make one of your classic feisty comments but before you could speak he cuts you off. “Stop being stubborn and let me help you.” Red hood orders, You’re to tired and weak from your wound to argue so you just nod in agreement.

 

———

Readers P.O.V

Red Hood’s arm wrapped gently around my waist, my arm over his shoulder and the other holding my wound as he leads us to his safe house. I knew I should of said no but my body is to weak, I don’t think I could make it back to my safe house on my own, not with this wound. Red hood supports me as we walk down an alleyway that leads to a dead end, seeing this I start to worry was he leading me straight to Batman. There was nothing here but a brick wall, I don’t know why I kept trusting Red hood, this was obvious a trap. Pulling my arm from around his shoulder and using what little strength I have I push myself away from him, stumbling as I try to keep my footing I turn and try to run out of the alleyway only to fall on my face from being so weak.

“What are you doing?” Red Hood questions as he kneels down to help me up, I push his hands way from me as I struggle to my feet.

“This is a trap, I knew I shouldn’t of trusted you!” I snarl through gritted teeth as I cringe in pain hugging my wound. Trying to get away from him I stagger down the alleyway, using the wall for support as I make my way out of the alleyway. Reaching the end of the alleyway I let go of the wall and try to run, only to have my weak legs give out on me. Just before I hit the ground a set of large muscular arms catch me, pulling me up to his chest Red Hood picks me you bridal style and heads back down the alleyway. I struggle trying to get out of his arms, I needed to get away this was obviously a trap he was turning me over to Batman.

“Stop moving, before I drop you.” Red Hood orders as his tightens his grip on me.

“Let me go!” I snap struggling in his arm as he pushes me closer into his chest. Reaching the end of the alleyway Red Hood puts me onto my feet but keeps his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders so I could not run away again. Pressing on one of the brick it reveals a small panel, Red Hood types in a code and suddenly the bricks begin to part. It wasn’t just a dead end his safe house was hidden behind the wall, see this makes me calm down a bit, maybe he wasn’t handing me over to Batman or maybe Batman could be waiting inside. The bricks had parted to reveal a big metal door with another panel on it, this time Red hood puts his face up to it and it scans his face.

“Welcome, Mister Red hood.” A feminine computer voice says before opening the door. Picking me up bridal style again Red hood carries me inside, it was a large open room that had been divided into separate areas. Moving through the room Red Hood puts me down gently on the edge of a hospital bed, standing in front of me he pulls a small table on wheels with medical supplies on top of it closer.

“Take off your suit.” Red Hood orders as he takes off his gloves and puts on a pair of latex ones. I just stare at him as I hold my side in pain, I wasn’t taking my suit off I didn’t have anything other then a bra and panties on underneath. Red hood stares down at me as I don’t move, he was holding a gauze and antiseptic. “I can’t patch you up with it on and I promise I’ll try not to look, too much.” Red Hood gives you a boyish grin, he was back to his flirtatious ways.

I wanted to trust him, every fibre in my body was screaming to trust him but a voice in the back of my head kept telling me to run, that being around him was big trouble. I needed to be cautious with him, I would give him a chance now and see how it plays out. Letting out a breath of defeat I unclip my hood from my suit so I can keep it on my head to hide my face, slowly unzipping my suit stopping just above my belly button. I shyly pull the suit open to reveal my chest, I’m really glad I wore one of my good bras today. It is lacy purple push up bra and I’m glad I wore the matching panties as well. Not making eye contact with Red hood, I shimming my arms out of the sleeves of my suit and push the suit down so Red hood can tend to my wounds. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed half naked I hug my body sheepishly as I feel very self conscious about it, the sound of a sharp breath inhaling past his lips draws my attention to him. Looking up at him as towers over me, he is staring down at me his mouth slightly gaped and his eyebrows pulled to a surprised look. I can see him mouth the word ‘wow’ as he stares down at my body, he licks his lips as he tilts his head. I can’t see his eyes because of his domino mask but I can feel them tracing every inch of me, he looked as though he was lost in a trance still holding the gauze and antiseptic but is to busy staring to use them. I drop my arms from around myself a lean back on my elbows so Red hood can clean my wound but he doesn’t move, instead he continues to stare at me, I can feel the heat and hunger coming off him. I clear my throat loudly trying to get his attention, this makes Red Hood flinch as if I had just broken the trance he was in. He steps in between my legs and begins clean my wound, I let out a hiss of pain as the antiseptic burns my wound. The safe house falls silent as Red Hood cleans my wound, his head tilts upwards every now and then as he glances at my breast. After a few minute of cleaning my wound Red Hood grabs a needle and thread to sow the wound closed, there was no internal damage the bullet had missed all my organs and exited out my back. It was the first time I had ever been shot, the bullet burned like hell as it pierced through me. I let out a yelp of pain as Red Hood pierces my skin with the needle, this wasn’t the first time I had a wound patched like this but it still hurt.

“Sorry.” Red hood says in a soft tone. He try’s to be gentle as he pierces the skin again, his touch was soft as he tends to my wound.

“It’s okay, Mister Red hood.” I tease seductively. He had to of programmed his safe house to say that, Red hood lets out a chuckle.

“It sounds better when you say it.” Red hood shots me a boyish smirk before turning his attention back to my wound. I just laugh and shake my head, god damn was he cute part of me wanted to jump him right here but being injured wasn’t the only reason I couldn’t do it. “So, are you going to tell me how this happened? Or do I need to force it out of you?” Red hood says seductively as pushes a bit of pressure on my wound. This makes me let out a soft moan of pain, the pain was oddly satisfying and I kind of wanted him to do it again. I don’t answer him instead we sit in silence for a moment, “Well?” Red hood questions putting a bit more pressure on my wound.

The feeling of the pain makes me close my eyes, bite my lip and arch my hips slightly, it is a pleasurable pain that I strangely liked. My hips brush up into Red Hood as he pushes on my wound, seeing this makes him chuckle now he knew I had a fetish for pain. Finishing sowing my stomach wound close, Red hood moves behind me with the table on wheels to clean my back wound. I lean forward resting my hand on my knees as Red Hood stands behind me. His touch was gentle but every now and then he would put a bit of pressure on my wound to get a moan out of me, I could hear him smirk every time I made a sound.

“Well, are you going to tell me what happened or are you enjoying the pain to much to talk?” Red Hood whispers in my ear as he cleans the blood off my back. I can feel his breath caress past my neck causing goosebumps, it makes my body shiver and my heart beat faster. I had to admit I was sexual attracted to Red Hood but knew I could never act on those urges, yes I had kissed him but that was to put a listening device on him and part of me wanted to know what his lips felt like. Red Hood puts more pressure on my wound making me moan softly again, I couldn’t fight it anymore I had to tell him or I was going to lose my mind.

“Okay. I’ll tell you, just stop doing that.” I beg. I can hear Red hood licks his lips at my begging, he pushes on the wound again this time slightly harder than before. A loud moan escapes my lips before I could stop it, I put my hand over my mouth as my cheeks turn a bright shade of red. Red Hood lets out a sadistic chuckle.

“So, what happened?” He whisper in my ear as he threads the needle to sow my wound close, I clear my throat at and take a few deep breaths trying to calm my burning cheeks.

“I went to Black Mask’s storage warehouse to blow it up and got caught in a tussle with two of his goons. Things didn’t go as planned and AH!” I yelp as the needle pierces my back. Red Hood apologises again as he tries to be as gentle as possible, I continue to explain what had happened at Black Mask’s storage unit. I had snuck and planted C-4 all over the place, that’s when I ran into the two goons. Thing got heated quickly and one of them shot me, in the tussle the detonation sequence accidentally got set off and thats when I ran from the building. I didn’t mean to kill them it was an accident but that was no excuse. I had taken two lives and need to own that, when I started this vendetta I knew I would be taking lives but saying and doing it are two different things. I felt guilty for what I had done that’s partly what I was crying about, that and the bullet wound to my side. Red Hood finishes sowing me up and put some bandages over my wounds, coming back around to the front to put a bandage on my stomach he can see the guilt in my eyes. Bring his hand up he lifts my chin, he steps in between my legs so he is standing right in front of me. He tilts my head up so I am looking at him, he has an unpleased look on his face.

“Don’t feel guilty, those scumbags killed fifteen people between them and one of them was a child.” Red hood says in a stern tone. “They got what they deserved.” He drops his hand from my chin and turns his attention to the wound on my stomach. After putting a bandage over my wound Red Hood steps back and takes off his gloves, he gathers all the rubbish and put it in the bin. Red Hood moves to a different area of the safe house I can hear the sound of water running, he comes back in the area I am in and hands me a glass off water along with some pills. “These will help with the pain.” He says dropping the pills into my hand.

I stare at the pill for a second from my training as a nurse I can tell these are just normal pain killers, I wanted to be sure he wasn’t trying to kill me. Turning way from Red Hood I pull down my mask just enough to put the pills in my mouth and gulping down a mouth full of water, I didn’t have my domino mask on so he would be able to see my face, pulling my mask back up I turn back to face him.

“Thank you.” I say handing the glass back to Red hood. “Why are you so obsessed with trying to help me?” I question bluntly as Red hood takes the glass from my hand. He opens his mouth as if he is going to speak only to close it just as quickly, taking the glass Red Hood turns away and places it on the table. The safe house fills with silence again as Red Hood avoids answering my question. “Well?” I say in the same tone he used on me. Red Hood turns and moves to stand in front of me, standing between my legs only inches away as he towers over me.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Red Hood runs his hand down the hem of my hood, maybe I should put my suit back on I am sitting here with it bunched around my waist and my chest partially exposed. “There is something about you, I can’t explain it but it’s like I am drawn to you.”

“Are you going to hand me over to Batman or the police?” I asks shuffling myself closer to him, I could use this to my advantage.

“No.” Red hood shakes his head “Because i’m going to help you and this time you will let me.” I open my mouth to protest but Red Hood puts his finger over it to shush me. “Nope, no arguments. A bullet to the stomach isn’t the worst thing that will happen to you if you go against Black Mask alone.” Red Hood drops his hand from my mouth to the wound on my stomach gently caressing it, my body tenses under his touch.

“No, I can’t put you in dan-“

“Shut up! Just let me help you for fuck sake, I don’t want you getting hurt again.” Red Hood snaps cutting me off before I can finish speaking. I could tell he was becoming annoyed with me constant no’s and it was obvious he wasn’t going to leave me alone.

“Okay, fine.” I say dropping my head in defeat, he really wasn’t going to let me do this alone.

“You have to promise this time.” Red hood smirks holding up his pinky finger, I can’t help but laugh at his childish ways. I put my pinky up and interlock with his, a pinky promise he really is childish. Red Hood gives me a boyish smile before unlock fingers and dropping his hand by his side. “Good, now we need a drink to celebrate our new partnership.” Red Hood taps my knee before moving to a different area in the safe house and coming back with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

Sitting the glasses down on the table he pours some whiskey into them, while he is doing this I decide to put my suit back on, I was still sitting here half naked. I catch Red hood glancing at me as he pours the drinks, he watches as I put my arms back in the sleeves and slowly pull my suit back over my shoulders. Seeing him watch me I decide to give him a show, slowly and seductively I pull the zip up over my chest. Pushing my chest out slightly to make the suit tighter around my breast, I pull the zip over my breast slowly as it pulls the fabric tightly around them. After zipping my suit up and reattaching my hood, I pull my domino mask from my belt and I shoot Red hood a wink before putting it on. A smile pulls at his lip and his cheeks turn a subtly shaded red as he turns his head to hide his blushing face, putting the bottle down he puts the lid back on it and picks up the glasses. Moving over to me he hands me glass I pull down my face mask to reveal my lips, his cheeks are still red and he is trying to fight the smile pulling at his lips. Taking the glass from his hand I brush my fingers against his and give him a soft smile, the smile pulling at his lips finally comes out even showing a little teeth. Red Hood sits down on the bed next to me, he lifts his glass as if he is toasting.

“To our new and hopefully lasting partnership.” Red Hood tilts his glass towards me.

“To our partnership.” I smile lifting my glass and gently tapping it against his. Red Hood gives me a smile as he brings his glass to his lips and takes a sip, I put the glass to my lips but I smell it before I drink it. Certain poisons have a scent that can’t be masked by alcohol, I don’t think he would poison me after saving my life but I had to be sure. Not smelling anything I down the whole glass, I know not a smart idea after so much blood loss and it wouldn’t mix well with the pain killers but I needed, after the night I had I think I deserve a drink or two. Holding his glass to his lips Red Hood watches as I down my drink in one mouthful, taking a sip from his drink he licks his lips as he looks at me.

“Rough night?” Red Hood jokes at me downing the drink in one mouthful, I can’t help but let out a chuckle he is so childish yet so suave.

“It’s my first time getting shot, I think I deserve it.” I smile resting my free hand on the bed behind me making me lean back slightly.

“The first time always hurts the worst.” Red Hood says seductively giving me a boyish smile before downing the rest of his drink, I just shake my head at his sexual innuendo. Red hood stands up and takes the glass from my hand, “Another?” He questions.

“I really shouldn’t, alcohol and blood loss don’t mix well together.” I joke “Besides I should get going.” I say. Standing up from the bed I let out a groan of as my wound still hurts, getting to my feet I find Red hood standing right it front of me.

“You should stay here, it’s almost morning. And it would be the safest place for you since Batman is after you.”

“Batman’s after me already?” I say in a worrying tone, I knew he would come for me after he found out I killed someone but it only just happened and he is after me already. I needed to get out of here if he is coming for me he could turn up any minute, I step away from Red hood and scan the room for the exit.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him touch you.” Red hood says stepping towards me and grabbing my shoulders. “And he doesn’t know about this place so he won’t find us.”

“Ha, why should I believe you. You are one of Batman lackeys, this is all probably a trap.” I laugh trying to move out of Red hood’s grip but his grips tightens when I can him a lackey.

“I’m not Batman’s lackey!” Red hood snaps through gritted teeth. Violently pulling me closer to him by my shoulders, he leans down as his is face pulls in anger. “I am my own man and no one, not even Batman tells me what to do.” His grip on my shoulders tighten his finger digging deep into my suit I can feel it on my skin, I let out a soft whine of pain from the pressure it was surely going to leave bruises. Silence fills the safe house as Red Hood stares down at me holding me for a minute before letting go, shoving me back slightly as he releases his grip. Fumbling back I gain my footing but he is still staring at me, I didn’t realises calling him a lackey would upset him so much. Maybe I should apologise or maybe I should just leave.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean... I-I’m gonna go.” I stammer nervously. I knew my fiery attitude would get me in trouble one day, the way Red Hood is looking at me was full of hate and anger. I only called him a lackey, if I knew he would get this upset I wouldn’t of said anything. I avert my gaze from his and make my way to the door, reaching the door I find no handle or panel to open it. Looking around for a way to open the door, I give it a push hoping it will open but nothing happens. I just wanted to leave the tension in the room changed so quickly and I could feel the anger coming off him. Suddenly I feel the presence of someone behind me, turning around abruptly I am met with Red Hood standing just inches from me. I step back in fear I was locked in here with him and the rage coming off him was scaring me, my back hits the door as I step back, now I was really trapped. Red Hood steps towards me still with a look of rage on his face and lifts his hand, closing my eyes and putting my hand over my head to protect myself cowering in fear thinking he is going to strike me. But a strike does come instead the door behind me opens causing me to near fall backwards, I gain my footing and look up to see Red Hood pressing a hidden button on the wall to open the door. Taking a couple steps backwards so I am out of his safe house, Red Hood takes his hand off the button and the door begins to closes as he stares at me as the door slides shut. Then I am standing in an alleyway alone with nothing but a brick wall in front of me, I let out a breath of relief I had no idea what he was going to do I honestly thought I had upset him to the point that he was going to hit me. Turning around I notice the sun is starting to rise, I needed to get home before daylight. Unclipping my grappling gun from my belt, I fire it up into the building and pull myself up. Running across the rooftops trying to get home as quickly as possible, but I am moving slower than usual from my wound. Leaping from building to building I can’t help but think of Red Hood and the event’s that just happened, So much for a lasting partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much loved 😍🙂


	7. Four Equals Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and I have another radom encounter that ends very strangely. There is big news on the streets of Gotham for Mistress, but Red Hood finds someone else on the streets of Gotham.

Reader’s P.O.V

Awakening to the sound of a car horn and someone yelling, I roll over with a groan, my side was killing me from getting shot. Checking the time on my phone I sit up abruptly like an idiot, letting out a hiss of pain and cupping my side. I had slept for nearly two whole days it was a bit of a shock, I can’t believe I slept for two days. Getting out of bed slowly I move to the bathroom, after freshening up I pull up my shirt to look at my wound. Pulling off the bandages Red Hood had put on, I can see he did a pretty good job at stitching me up but he is definitely no doctor. There was some bruising around the wound and it was still tender to touch, opening the medicine cabinet I scan the shelf for some pain meds but to my luck find nothing. DAMN IT, that means I will have to go out which I really don’t want to, I don’t want to be around people right now but I need those pain meds. Letting out a groan I slam the cabinet shut, shower and dressing to go out, making my way to the pharmacy I hurry in and out as quickly as I can. Grabbing some pain meds, bandage and other items just to stock up a couple of safe house, I pay and head back to my apartment. Walking back to my apartment I pass a café and decided to duck in and grab a coffee to go, I had forgot to go shopping again so I had no milk. Entering the café there are only a few tables of people and one person in line in front of me, waiting in line I hear the door behind me open as a two loud guys walking into the café. I keep my eyes straight trying not to make eye contact with them, they are talking loud and obnoxiously annoying everyone in the café. I can sense one of them leaning around to get a look at my face, then a hand suddenly is on my ass.

“Hey, baby girl. What’s up?” the douche bag who touched my ass says to me, I just scoff and roll my eyes taking a step forward to move away from his touch. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and slap him. “Oh, don’t be like that baby.” He slips his arm around my waist pushing hard on my wound making me cringe in pain, out of reaction I turn around shoving the guy way as hard as I can.

“Back off, douche bag.” I snap as the guy fumbles backwards nearly falling over, gaining his footing him and his friend look at each other then to me, giving me dagger stares.

“Oh, you shouldn’t of done that, baby girl.” The guy I pushed smirks shaking his head as he moves towards me, when suddenly two every muscular men are standing in front of me as if to protect me.

“The lady said back off, now back off before you get hurt.” A familiar voice orders sternly, the guy I pushed hesitates for a second.

“I won’t forget your face, you little bitch.” He says pointing at me before scoffing at the men in front of me and leaving the café. Staring at the back of a familiar brown leather jacket, they turn around giving me a boyish smile.

“You okay?” Jason asks stepping towards me.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks Jason and-.” I turn to the man standing next to Jason. Tall, not much older than Jason but very handsome, he gives me a pretty boy smile that seems familiar.

“Dick, Dick Grayson. You a friend of Jason’s?” Dick extends his hand for me to shake, he has a very firm but delicate grip.

“Y/N, and Something like that.” I smile, shaking Dick’s hand.

“So, why did you never call me?” Jason asks bluntly giving me a playful smile, Dick raise an eyebrow curiously darting glances between Jason and I. It was easy to see he had to wrong idea as to why I had Jason’s number.

“I.. Uh.. This is embarrassing.” I look away shyly as I rub the back of my neck. “I lost the card you gave me, sorry.” I lie, I didn’t want to be mean and straight out just say I’m not interested. Jason just chuckles and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“How about you give me yours, I’ll make sure I don’t lose it.” Jason says so suave, god damn he was gorgeous but I couldn’t get involved with him like that. I wanted to say no but before I knew it Jason had pushed his phone into my hand, not really giving me a choice but what could it hurt for him to have my number. I could always just ignore him if I wanted to, I type my number into his phone and save it under my first name.

“Uh, Y/N. ” Dick says as I hand Jason back his phone, Jason has a massive smile on his face causing cute dimples in his cheeks.

“Yeah?” I say turning my eyes away from Jason’s gorgeous smiling face to Dick.

“You have blood on your shirt.” Dick says pointing to the side where my wound is, there is a small patch of fresh blood spreading across my shirt. Where that douche bag grabbed me he popped a few of the stitches in myside, pulling the shirt to get a better look at the stain only to have blood soak onto my finger.

“Are you okay?” Jason asks in a worrying tone reaching his hands out for me.

“I’m fine, sorry. I gotta go.” I say rushing past Jason and Dick before they can say anything and disappear out of the cafe, holding myside as I hurry home.

 

Jason’s P.O.V

Jason and Dick watch as you run out of the café holding your side, he wanted to run after you and make sure you are okay but would be long gone now. But the way you moved looked so familiar to the way Mistress moved, the side you were holding was where Mistress got shot too. No, no way you couldn’t be Mistress but you did have a feisty attitude like hers.

“She’s cute.” Dick comments with his classic pretty boy smile on.

“Don’t even think about it, I already called dibs.” Jason furrows at Dick, he was always jealous of the way Dick could pull in girls. Dick is naturally handsome, cute and suave, where Jason had to work a little bit harder his looks are more rugged he is more of a bad boy and isn’t as sweet with his words.

“When? And you can’t call dibs on all the new girls in the city.” Dick snaps crossing his arm.

“A few weeks back when I first saw her, and yes I can. You’re just to slow.” Jason smirks playfully tapping Dick on the chest, Dick just rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arm. “Come on, Bruce is waiting for us.” Jason says walking away before Dick can argue with him.

\---  
Later that evening in the Batcave.

“We have a problem.” Bruce says to others as he puts on his suit.

“What is it?” Dick questions as he too gets ready for patrol.

“Jason’s little playmate has earned herself a bounty.” Batman answers slipping on his gloves.

“What?!” Jason asks in a panic stopping just before he put his helmet on. “How much and by who?”

“$500,000 dead and a million alive, and who do you think. Who’s warehouse did she burn down and who’s goons did she kill.” Damian comments spinning around on the computer chair. He wasn’t going out on patrol tonight he was grounded for setting Tim’s shirt on fire, it wouldn’t of been so bad if Tim wasn’t wearing at the time.

“A million? Fuck, everyone is going to be after her for that kind of money.” Jason says in a shocked tone, he knew Mask would eventually put a bounty on you but he wasn’t expecting that much. This was putting a massive target on your back, everyone would be after you especially with money like that. But it won’t be a simple grab and deliver with you, Jason knew you would put up a fight and probably end up dead.

“Language!” Bruce snaps at Jason for swearing “If you know where she is, now would be a good time to share that information.”

“I don’t, I don’t even who she is. I ran her blood through every database but nothing came back. She is a ghost.” Jason says putting on his helmet and straddling over his bike.

“Wait, how did you get her blood?” Dick questions curiously which makes Bruce turn to Jason as if asking the same question, Jason just shrugs and drives away before anyone can say anything else.

\---

Sitting on a rooftop down town Red Hood watches the people go about their business, some enjoying the night life and others working it. This city was a disgusting place of a night especially in the shopping district in the narrows, drug dealers and prostitutes on every corner, their pimps cruising the streets keeping an eye on them. Jason kept an eye on the rooftops as well watching for any sign of Mistress. Red Hood needed to warn you about the bounty on your head, if you don’t know already. You could walk right into a trap and if Black Mask gets a hold of you, you’re dead for sure. Maybe you knew and that’s why he hadn’t seen you, you might be laying low till this all cools off.

Something catches Red Hoods eye but it wasn’t Mistress, it was Y/N you are coming out of the corner store with a bag. Red hood watches as you walk down the street, what were you doing in this part of town you didn’t live anywhere near here. Jason may of done some research you after giving you his number, took him ages to find anything on you as he didn’t know your last name. And when he did find information on you it was very limited, only a old address for your childhood home and a few old medical files from when you were a child. Other then that you were a complete mystery, he couldn’t find anything on you after the age of eight it was like you disappeared. Following you along the rooftops Red Hood watches to see where you are going, when he notices you have a few stragglers following you. Looking closer Red Hood notices it was the guy from the café, the one who grabbed you but this time he had more them one friend with him. No, no, no. You turn down an alley the perfect spot for these guys to jump you. Firing his grappling gun into a build across the street, Red Hood swings over street as the four guys follow you into the alley. Walking down the alley you hadn’t noticed the guys gaining behind you, Red Hood wanted to jump down and stop them now but he kind of wanted to see what you would do.

“Oi, bitch. Remember me.” The guy from the café calls out making you stop in your tracks and turn around, only to be surrounded by the four guys. “No one here to save you now.” They all chuckle sadistically.

“I’ll give you guys one chance to walk away.” You say with a smug smirk. Watching from the roof Red Hood can’t help but chuckle, you had a more feisty attitude than Mistress. Surrounded by four guys three times your size and you don’t back down, extra feisty just how Red Hood liked his woman.

“Ha, or what?” The guy laughs pushing Y/N back into the grip on his friend, maybe Red Hood should do something but then Y/N just starts laughing. “This bitch is crazy, must be an Arkham nut. Oh well we can still have our fun.” The guy says stepping forward that’s when Red Hood springs into action, knocking down the guy from the café and stepping forward he pulls his guns from under his jacket.

“I suggest you boys run along, before I have my fun with you.” Red Hood says pointing his guns towards the other three, in a panic the guy lets you go and all three run away. “You alright?” Red Hood asks stepping towards you, but you suddenly push Red Hood aside and with one punch knock the guy from the café unconscious. He was sneaking up behind Red Hood with a metal pole, Red Hood thought he knocked him out when he landed on him. Kneeling down Y/N grabs the guy from the cafés hair lifting his head off the ground.

“Call any women a bitch again and I’ll kill you.” You says in a deep tone before letting go of the guys hair, letting his face smacks against the cold concrete. Picking up your bag, straightening your clothes and continue down the alley as if nothing had happened. Red Hood was completely gobsmacked, He thought you needed his help maybe he was wrong.

“Hey, wait.” Red Hood yells as Y/N turns the corner, running after you and turning the corner you are no where to be found. It’s like you vanished into thin air, Red Hood was intrigued by you. He wanted to know more about you and he could use Jason to do that, pulling his phone from a pouch on his belt and begins typing.

 _“Hey, Y/N. it’s Jason. We should hang out sometime, maybe get to know each other over a drink or two ;).”_ And send. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much loved ❤️


	8. Bounty Hunters, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress finally reappears on the streets of Gotham after not being seen for a week and Red Hood’s feeling start to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update. 
> 
> Terrible writers block. (I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I’m still not happy, sorry if its bad.) 
> 
> It jumps between Reader’s and Jason’s P.O.V quite a bit, hope you can follow.

Reader’s P.O.V

Turning the corner I quickly disappear from the alley and make it back to my apartment in the Narrows before Red Hood finds me. I never thought I would run into him out of mask, hopefully I didn’t do anything that would make him think I’m Mistress. Ugh, I really need to think of a better name before it sticks. I knew those guys were following me and were going to try to jump me, that’s why I lead them into that alleyway. I didn’t want anyone to see me kick their asses, but Red Hood got involved before I could do anything. Putting the bag of food on the kitchen counter, I begin to unpack it when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I recognise the number, it’s a message from Jason.

_“Hey, Y/N. it’s Jason. We should hang out sometime, maybe get to know each other over a drink or two ;).”_

A massive smile spreads across my face, but then quickly disappears when I realise I can’t. I really wanted to reply _‘Hell yes. I would love to get a drink with you, you gorgeous god of a man.’_ Well, maybe not that exactly but something along those lines. But I can’t, I can’t get involved with him. If Black Mask was to ever find out who I am under the mask, he would go after those I care about. I couldn’t put Jason in danger like that, how could I live with myself if he got hurt or worse. Letting out a deep sigh I sit my phone face down on the counter, so I don’t get the urge to reply. Maybe some TV will take my mind off things, and maybe some whiskey will help, too. I pour myself a couple fingers of the cheapest whiskey Gotham has to offer, never been one for fancy expensive of alcohol, as long as it gets me drunk I don’t care if it cost $1. Taking a swig my face scrunches slightly at the taste of the cheap whiskey, ok maybe I would care if it cost a dollar. It’s not terrible, it just taste like cat piss compared to the delicious whiskey Red Hood gave me. I could tell from the first time I set foot in one of Red Hood’s safe houses he was a man of the finer things, I mean his computer was worth more than this crappy apartment.

I wonder if Jason drinks the expensive stuff? Well, he is the adopted son to a billionaire so, yeah stupid question. All the more reason for me to stay away, he is a playboy billionaire and I am a commoner living off my inheritance, which would be church change to him. He is probably eating caviar and drinking champagne, while I’m eating Chinese takeout and drinking cheap whiskey. We are from two different worlds it would never work out. Grabbing my glass of whiskey and container of Chinese food, I turn on the TV and take a seat on the couch. Watching some random sitcom show and eating my dinner, trying not to think about the message. But I can’t stop glancing over at the counter at my phone. It was taking every bit of my will power not to run over to it and reply to Jason’s drink invite.

 

***

Jason’s P.O.V

It’s been a week now since Jason invited Y/N for drinks, a week and still no reply. Jason was starting to think you are not interested in him. He couldn’t tell if you were lying or not when you said you lost his number. Maybe he was too forward with you, giving you his number then forcing you to give him yours. But he couldn’t stop thinking about you since the day he saw you in the cemetery, how heart broken and angry you looked. It remind him of how he felt when he found out that Bruce had replaced him and not taken vengeance for what the Joker did to him. He didn’t look to see whose grave you were at, it felt disrespectful but must have been someone close to you. You had that fire in your eyes, the fire of pure anger.

Standing in front of his bike about to head out on patrol, staring at the screen of his phone. Trying to decide if he should send you another text. Would that make him seem needy? would it scare you away? Maybe you’re busy and that’s why you haven’t replied, or maybe you just aren’t interested in him. Letting out a sigh he puts his phone into a pouch on his belt.

“Still no reply.” A voice calls. Looking up he sees Dick and Damian entering the cave. Jason just shakes his head saying no, Dick had been teasing Jason ever since meeting you in the café. He could tell Jason really liked you, and it is Dick duty as the older brother to tease him about girls he liked. Dick has asked everyday if you had replied but it was always the same answer.

“Your poor attempts of courtship must of scared her off.” Damian laughs like the smug little shit he is. Jason just scoffs and flips Damian the bird, stupid kid isn’t even old enough to get a girl yet. “See, no woman will ever want to be with you with an attitude like that. You’re destined to spend the rest of your pathetic life alone.” Damian says giving Jason a smug smirk.

“Shut the fuck up, you little runt.” Jason snaps furiously. Slamming his helmet on he straddles his bike and starts it up, leaving a cloud of smoke and the smell of burning rubber he speeds out of the cave. Damian and Dick stand there shock at Jason’s reaction, he actually seemed upset by Damian’s comment.

Damian’s comments never usual bother him but for some reason that one did. He can’t help but wonder if there is something wrong with him, every women he has ever fallen for has left him. What if Damian is right and he is destined to spend the rest of his life alone. Would he ever find someone to love him for who he really is? Can someone accept him for the street kid he really is, not this fake billionaire playboy façade he plays. Someone who can accept all of the horrible things he has done, as both Jason Todd and Red Hood. The more he thinks about it the more upset he becomes, why is this bothering him so much, he never cared before. Maybe it’s because he heads never felt this way about anyone before, but there is a problem, he has the same feelings from Y/N and Mistress. He knows he barely knows anything about either of you, but there is something about the both of you that just draws him too you.

Speaking off Mistress It has also been over a week now since Black Mask put a bounty on your head and you haven’t been seen in that time. You must be resting from your bullet wound. Red Hood knows all to well how painful getting shot can be, he had been shot that many times he couldn’t even remember his first time. He has been out on the streets almost every night trying to find you or any information on you but has come up empty handed every time. He also was looking for Black Mask as well but he has gone deep into hiding since you blew up his warehouse, maybe if he can bring Mask in you will stop putting your self in danger. He is still a little pissed with you for calling him Batman’s lackey, he knew you were just being feisty but it still hurt to hear. That doesn’t mean he was going to let you get hurt, he still really liked you and your feisty attitude. It is obvious Mask hadn’t got his hands on you yet as the bounty hasn’t been claimed, he made sure to check everyday. Black Mask must really want you alive to be offering a million dollars. Red Hood knew Black Mask had sick and twisted ways of dealing with people like you, he needed to find you before Mask or someone looking to make some money does. Mask and the whole of Gotham’s underground aren’t the only one’s after you, Batman and the others are after you as well. Not to kill you or hand you over to Mask but to arrest you for property damages, arson and murder, may things Red Hood had done himself. Maybe that is why he was so drawn to you, you and him are similar in many ways. You reminded him so much of himself, back when he first put on the red hood and come back to Gotham.

After stopping a few muggings and taking his built up anger out on the scum of Gotham, there is a deep growl of hunger from Red Hood’s stomach, it’s burger time. Sitting atop of the clock tower with his legs dangling off the edge swaying in the wind, having a quick break and a bite to eat before he continues his patrol. Police scanners playing in his helmet, hopefully tonight he will get lucky and see Mistress. He needed to warn you about the bounty on your head if you didn’t know already, you could walk right into a trap and end up dead. And he just really wanted to see you, it has been a long and quiet week without you to play with.

 _‘Attention all units, multiple shots fired at Robinson park. Be advised an unknown vigilante has been spotted in the area.’_ A voice says through the polices scanner, unknown vigilante it has to be Mistress. Robinson park is only a couple blocks from his location, he should be able to make it there before the police and hopefully before Batman. Taking his last bit of his burger, he drops the wrapper into the paper bag and scrunches it up into a ball, standing up he takes off across the rooftops towards the park. Seeing a trash can on the street below, Red Hood bounces the scrunched up bag off a street post to the trash can, it circles the ring the trash can before falling in. He pumps his fist in excitement for making the shot, it was childish but one thing he hated most about this city was all the trash on the streets. It reminded him of his childhood before he met Bruce, sleeping and scavenging amongst the trash that littered the streets to survive. Red Hood wonders what kind of childhood you had, What happened in your life for you to put on a suit and go after Black Mask, what did he do to you for you to seek such vengeance on him. Red Hood couldn’t find anything that could connect you to Black Mask and neither had Batman, well, that’s what he said. Jason knew Bruce is always keeping secrets from everyone, he never told anyone the whole truth, not even those he considered to be his son’s.

Leaping from roof to roof the sound of screeching tires and gun fire rings out from a couple streets over. Heading in the direction of the gun fire, coming to the street Red Hood finds a black sedan with a man partially hanging out the window. He is firing up at the rooftops on the opposite side of the road as they drive down the street. Jeez, the thugs in this city really don’t care if someone innocent gets hurt as long as they get paid. That’s when he sees a purple figure running across the rooftop, dodging the bullets as they spray from below. It is Mistress but your suit looks a little different, you must of changed it after getting shot. Running across the rooftop on the opposite side he tries to catch up. The car below still firing up at you, bits of brick bursting and glass shatters as they miss every shot and hit the buildings instead. The guy in the car stops firing to reload his gun, taking this opportunity you leap from the roof into the middle of the street. You dodge getting hit by a car then handspring over the bonnet of car firing at you, disappearing into an alley on the side of the street Red Hood is on. It was good to see you are back to moving as graceful as ever, that bullet wound must of healed nicely, bet your glad you let him help you now. The car slams it’s breaks on to a stop and three goons armed to the teeth jump out, heading straight down the alley you went into. Jumping from the roof into the alley he follows behind the goons as they turn the corner after you. Coming around the corner Red Hood just dodges one of the goons as he comes flying out of nowhere and hits the wall behind him, getting knocked out in the process. Looking down the alley you are fighting with the other two goons, jumping you knee one in the jaw and backflip onto the others shoulders, putting him into a sleeper hold with your thighs. You knock them both out with no real effort, Red Hood just watches in amazement. It’s good to see you have come a long way from the scared girl who scurried away the first time he met you.

Getting to your feet you turn to Red Hood who is just standing there watching you, Looking you up and down he notices you have changed the design of your suit. It is still skin tight and the dark purple colour, but your new suit is more armoured around the chest, stomach, arms and legs. And looks like you have a few new gadgets as well. After getting shot you must of made some changes to reinforce your suit for protection, the new design does show off your curves very nicely. Giving him a playful salute you quickly climb the fire escape onto the roof, following behind he wasn’t letting you out of his sight. Getting on the roof you are already two rooftops away from him, you are moving extra agile tonight. Following behind Red Hood tries to catch up but you are moving too fast for him, he is always one rooftop behind you. Moving a couple blocks across the city you land on the roof of an apartment building, the roof is covered with air vents and chimneys. You disappear behind one of the chimneys, trying to hide from him but he saw which on you went behind. Okay, maybe you haven’t improved that much. Landing on the same roof he walks to the chimney you are hiding behind only to find no one there.

“Out for a midnight stroll or are you here to try and claim the bounty, little puppy?” A familiar feminine voice calls around him. Turning around a slowly scanning the roof to see if he can find you. Even with the night vision in his helmet Red Hood can’t pinpoint where you are, your voice carries in the night air.

“Well, a million bucks is tempting.” Red Hood chuckles. Of course you already knew about the bounty, he should of known you’re not stupid. “But you’re worth so much more than that.” He says so suavely as he activates the heat vision in his helmet. Even if you are hidden behind 10 inches of concrete, lead or steel he would still be able to see your heat signature.

“Aww, aren’t you a sweetheart.” Your voice whispers in his left ear like you are standing behind him. Turning around abruptly to find no one behind him, your giggle echoes around him like something out of a horror movie. “Do you still want to help me?”

“Of course. We pinky promised, remember.” Red Hood chuckles. His helmet can’t seem to find your heat signature, are you even still on this roof.

“Good.” A voice says from behind him. Turning around to find Mistress standing atop an chimney, arm crossed over your chest with your head tilted playfully to the side. Looking up at you with the night sky as the backdrop and your new suit, you look like a goddess of the night, you have never looked sexier.

Being this close to you he can see all the fine details in your new suit, all the accent lines that run your body showing off your lovely curves. How the material and armour plating grips tighter around your breast and thighs, the way your utility belt hangs around your hips on a slight angle. Red Hood has to swallow the drool that is building in his mouth, your new suit is definitely having an affect on him.

“Mmm, I like the new suit.” Red Hood hums as he strides confidentiality towards you.

“My old one had hole in it.” You joke. Flipping off the chimney and standing up straight.

“I like this one, it is tighter but looks easier to take off.” He can’t help but flirt with you. Every fibre in his body is scream from him to take you, right here, right now. There is something about you tonight, the way you are moving and talking is so alluring. He takes a final step standing so close to you that your bodies nearly touch.

“Well, If you’re a good boy you might get to find out just how easy it comes off.” You say seductively, lifting a hand you caress your fingers between his pecs.

A soft groan of satisfaction escapes Red Hoods lips, he loved when you flirted back and he needed it right now. His hand instinctively goes to the hem of your hood, running it between his finger like he usually does. Staring down at you as the cold night air blows between the two of you, the clouds part bathing everything in the moons light. Something behind you catches his eye, a sudden glint of light on a distance rooftop.

“I need your he-“ Before you can finish speaking Red Hood dives onto you, hugging your body and knocking you both to the ground.

 

Reader’s P.O.V

The sound of a single deadly gunshot rings throughout the city, bricks from the chimney I was standing on before burst into pieces. Laying on my back on the cold concrete of the roof with Red Hood on top of me, his chest is heaving as his heart rate has picked up. Looking up at him I notice the right cheek of his helmet has a deep graze in it, that when I realise it is from the bullet. Where did the shot come from and who fired it.

“Are you okay?” Red Hood asks softly, resting his hand on either side of my head and looking down at me. He is asking me if I am okay, yet he was the one who nearly got hit.

“I’m fine, but your helmet?” The words leave my mouth in a weak worried tone. Reaching up I place my hand on his cheek, running my thumb across the graze. He almost got killed, I’m going to take a guess and say the shot was meant for me, it must of come from someone who is after the bounty. And I was about the ask him to help me but there is no way I can now, this is why I need him to stay way from me. I’m a massive target now and being around me puts one on him as well.

“It’s nothing to worry about, just a scratch.” Red Hood leans his cheek into my palm. “The shot come from a rooftop four blocks to the west, If we stay low we should be able to make it down the fire escape and around the corner, out of sight.”

“It’s me they’re after. You go, go and stay away from me. I don’t want you to getting hurt.” I drop my hand from the cheek of his helmet. “Please.” It comes out needy, like I am begging him, which I kind of am. I don’t want him getting caught up in this.

“No.” Red Hood says in a stern voice. I let out a sigh of annoyance, why won’t he just listen to me. I don’t want him hurt because of me.

“Just fucking go, I’m not pu-”

“I said NO!” Red Hood cuts me off, raising his voice at me. “You would of got a bullet to the back of the head just now if not for me.” He leans his face towards me as he speaks, I can hear him grit his teeth. “I’m not leaving you to die at the hands of some lowlife scum!” He shouts in my face. His voice is serious, he isn’t going to let me do this alone. “Now, come on and stay low.” He orders in the sternest voice I have ever heard him use.

Sliding his body off mine but staying low enough to be under to wall that surrenders the edge of the building. Grabbing hold of my hand to make sure I follow him, we both scurry on our knees like rats across the rooftop over to the fire escape. Now we just need to get over the wall onto the fire escape, down it and out of the alley below without getting shot, easier said then done. And from the hole the first shot left in the chimney, whatever bullets they’re using will surely tear right through my new suit.

“Get ready.” Red Hood orders me again. Moving his hand to interlocks his fingers with mine, giving him a better hold on me. Pulling me to my feet and over the wall, not letting go of my hand Red Hood and I hurry down the fire escape. The sound of another gunshot rings out, then a burning pain singes the side of my left arm as the bullet grazes me. It is painful but not painful enough to for me to make a sound or stop. Making it to the alley below Red Hood still doesn’t let go of my hand, another shot fires hitting the ground behind my foot as we run. Red Hood leads me around the corner and out of the sight of the shooter. Running through the streets hand in hand, luckily we are in a quiet part of town there are not many people around. The sound of police sirens can heard in every direction, it is hard to pinpoint where they are, must be to cops on Black Mask payroll looking to score big. Red Hood suddenly pulls me into a near by alley that is a dead end, pushing me behind a stake of pallets and up against the wall. He puts his hands on the wall either side of my head and pushes body flush against mine covering me from being seen. Two cop cars come flying around the corner and speed down the street past us, once they are gone I try to move only to have Red Hood pushes himself deeper into me, stopping me from moving.

“What ar-” I try to speak but Red Hood slaps his hand over my mouth. Looking up at him, he raises a finger to the mouth area on his helmet telling me to be quiet. The sound of footsteps grows louder as someone, no it is more than one person, is getting closer to the alley we are hiding in. Turning my head slightly to the side with Red Hoods hand still over my mouth, I peek through the gaps of the pallets to see a bunch of arm goons, 10 or more. That’s when I recognise one of them, it is the 7ft gorilla who held me off the ground by my wrist the day the Penguin storm our home. And I can tell it is Penguins crew from the suits they are wearing, yes most of the gangs here is Gotham have uniforms, makes it easier to tell who’s on their side when they all have massive shoot outs. Seeing him makes my blood boil, flashes of that day play in my mind. My mother laying on the kitchen floor bleeding and crying as this animal steps over her, like she was nothing. He was probably the fucking cunt who shot her, they did just carelessly fire into our home. Maybe I shouldn’t only be going after Mask, the Penguin needs to pay for what he and his goons did as well. All those who hurt innocents and ruin families should pay. But why is the Penguin after the bounty, he runs a casino and part of the under world. A million dollars would be chump change for him, maybe he is just greedy. Standing at the end of the alley the gorilla goon seems to be the leader, he is giving orders to everyone. Pointing in different directions tell who to go where and what to do.

“And remember, the boss needs this bitch alive. So, no shooting to kill.” He says before they all disperse out and begin their search from me, all accept the gorilla. He stands at the end of the alley watching his men get to work, my breathing becomes deep and my nostrils flare the more I stare at him. After a minute he walks away, casually strolling down the street with a glock in hand whistling, that made me even more angry. I feel nothing but pure rage right now, I am going to kill that fucking asshole.

 

Jason’s P.O.V

Hiding in an alleyway behind a stack of pallets, his hand over your mouth and his body pushing yours into the brick wall behind you. Penguins goons are talking at the end of the alleyway, they are looking for Mistress, they are after the bounty. Red hood needed to get you off the streets, it is not safe for you. Looking down at you, your nostrils start to flare as your breathing becomes deep. You must be scared of being caught but you had nothing to worry about, Red Hood wasn’t about to let anyone get their hands on you. That’s when he notices the small amount of blood on the left arm of your suit, you must of got nicked by one of those shots. It’s not bleeding much and there is only a small rip in your suit. Penguins goons finish talking and start searching the surrounding areas for you, the one giving orders stays at the end of the alley for a minute before walking away.

Removing his hand slowly from your mouth, Red Hood takes a tiny step back so he can get to his belt. He pulls a bandage from his belt and begins wrapping your arm, you are not even looking at him your are to busy staring at the end of the alleyway.

“I need to get you off the streets, it’s not safe.” Red Hood says tying the bandage securely around your arm. You don’t say anything you are still staring at the end of the alley. He could sense something is off with you, it must be because you’re scared. “Hey,” He gently pushes your chin to look at him. “I won’t let anyone touch you, stay with me and I’ll protect you. Okay?”

Not saying anything you just nod, you must be terrified to have half of Gotham after you.

“Stay close.” Red Hood orders as he slowly makes his way to the end of the alley way. Peeking around the corner to make sure everything is clear, seeing the goon who was giving orders turn around the corner at the end of the block. Checking the other way, good the coast is clear. “This way.” He turns to you, who should of been standing right behind him. But you are running down the street after the goon, what the hell are you doing?

He couldn’t shout out to you without give way both your positions, DAMN IT MISTRESS! What the fucking hell, are you trying to get yourself caught? He follows you as you turn the corner after the goon who was giving orders, a groan of pain suddenly echoes outs. Coming around the corner he finds you standing over the guy holding him off the ground by the collar of his shirt as you relentlessly punch him in the face over and over again. You literally aren’t pulling your punches, blood starts to pour from the goons face as you hammer into him. Seeing this Red Hood realise you are just like him, you reminded him of when he started out as Robin, angry and just wanting to inflict pain on the bad people. A bone crunching sound comes from the goons jaw, but it’s doesn’t stop your attack.

“Mistress, that’s enough!” Red Hood snaps. Rushing over trying to pull you off the he would say poor guy but he is one of Penguin’s goons so, before you kill him. He struggles to pull you off the guy as you keep laying into his already bloody and beaten face.

“Get off me!” You yell. letting go of the goon he slumps to the ground, turning around you are holding the glock the goon had up to Red Hood. Seeing the gun makes Red Hood put his hands up with his palms out defensively and to take a big step back, he is unsure what you are going to do, he doesn’t even know what has come over you. Your hands are shaking as you hold the gun to him for a second, the goon behind you struggles as he tries to sit up. His face is cover in gashes and blood, he can barely open his eyes from how badly you have beaten him. You turn around to face the goon, you raise the gun to him instead.

“Mistress, don’t do this.” Red Hood begs in calm voice. He doesn’t want you to kill someone like this, it will change you he knows that all to well. He just stands there completely shocked, what the hell has come over you? You were upset about accidentally killing two of Black Mask’s men and now you are going to gun down Penguin’s men in the street.

“This is payback.” You say cocking the gun and aiming at the goon.

“NO!” the sound of a gunshot rings out loudly in the night. The gun flies from your hand onto the concrete with a clank, you let out a cry of pain and hunch over holding your hand to your chest. Pulling something from your hand you drop it to the ground, hitting the ground is a bat shaped symbol with your blood on it.

“I told you there was no more playing nice.” An all to familiar and annoying voices booms from down the street. Turning his head Red Hood is met with Batman, Nightwing and Robin. Fuck.

 

~T.B.C.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the lovely comments and kudos coming. 
> 
> Sometimes it’s the only thing that gives us writers the motivation to carry on with stories. So, if you read a good fic, leave a kudos and a comment as to why you loved it. It can really bright someone’s day.


End file.
